Lone Wolf
by Iceman32
Summary: For the last four years Kimberly Hart with her life partner Kat and the father of Kimberly's daughter Tommy Oliver, and their friends have been searching for her cousin Paul who had vanish without a trace after witnessing the death of his parents & older sister. But are Kimberly's prayers answered when a Cyborg Ninja appears in Reefside? full summery inside, rated M reasons inside.
1. Four Years Later

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers it is own by Saban and Nick and I also don't own Metal Gear Solid as it is owned by Hideo Kojima and Kojima Productions I just own my own plots and OCs. Also I don't own the song Thunder In Your Heart by John Farham it belongs to its rightful owners I am just using the song as the theme for my main OC.

**Summery**: For the last four years Kimberly Hart former Pink Ranger with her life partner Kat and the father of her daughter Tommy Oliver former Green and white Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, first Red Turbo Ranger, and now current Black Dino Thunder Ranger and their friends former and current Rangers have been searching for her cousin Paul as he had vanish without a trace after witnessing the death of his parents and older sister. But are Kimberly's prayers answered when a Cyborg Ninja appears in Reefside as in the is invaded by PMCS lead by a man known as Vincent Jamison the one responsible for the death of Paul's family. Warning Femslash pairing Kimberly/Kat. Rated M for violence, and blood.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone, here is a brand new story. This is completely different then my other stories as in this one Paul doesn't become a Ranger but he will though in the second story in this series of stories. Now Paul will be Kimberly's younger cousin but in this one Paul doesn't fall on Kimberly's loving and caring support until he mysteriously reappears four years after his parents and older sister were killed by an evil psychotic man named Vincent Johnson. Fearing that the same thing could happen to his friends and the rest of his family he ran away vowing to never be seen again until the one responsible is killed. Also like my last two new stories Kimberly is a lesbian and so is Kat as they are life partners but they don't figure it out until sometime shortly after Kimberly and Tommy had a daughter together feeling that it be better for their daughter to be raised by both parents living together Tommy, Kimberly and her life partner Kat live together. Kimberly has never given up hope that Paul will return to her and everyone that cares about him. This will also be the shortest story I have ever written by far. This will start during Dino Thunder but before the White Ranger arc. Also if you have notice I have made this a crossover fic as so that I can draw out more viewers for this and hope that they will look at my other stories besides the normal ones they read lol. Anyway just read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter for more on this series and such.__ Now without further ado here is the very first chapter for your reading pleasure._

**Lone Wolf**

Chapter One: Four Years Later

Four years, it has been four years to this day that my life I had once knew was change forever. My parents and older sister were killed in cold blood by a man named Vincent Johnson but what he didn't realize was that I was watching the whole thing. Seeing everything that had happen had change my life forever and I am sure he only killed them to get to me for some reason. Afraid that he might go after the rest of my family and my friends I left leaving only a note saying that I will not return until I find this bastard and kill him the same way he killed my parents and older sister. Unfortunately I had to cover my tracks a few times as one of my relatives has been looking for me, and that is Kimberly Hart my older cousin and my best friend. I wish she would understand that I am doing this for her own safety as I don't want her daughter to grow up without a mother. The one thing that I am wondering though about her is if she has found her life partner as before all this happen and sometime after Amy was born she had revealed that she has more romantic feelings for girls than boys. But she never really revealed that she was a lesbian or BI and last I knew she and Tommy Oliver the father or her child were still living together as they both thought that it be better for Amy to have both parents living together. Now granted I am not really easy to be recognized anymore as I am more of a cyborg now then a man. My old body is frozen so that when Vincent Johnson is killed and the my mission is over I can be put back into my body if I wanted to. Shortly after meeting up with the legendary Solid Snake hero of Shadow Mosses and his partner and friend Dr. Hal Emmerich AKA Otacon. Otacon has also made sure that I had kept up with my studies and he is great in helping me in my mission. Snake is pretty much my wing man in the field. I have been trained as a highly skilled Ninja, granted I am a cyborg so it helps with increasing my speed and gives me better eye sight. I am currently standing on the highest building in Reefside, California as we had gotten a tip from one of Otacon's sources that Vincent Johnson was seen in the city with his army of PMCs but he has yet to make any public appearance since we had arrive in town.

'Where are you, you fucking bastard?' I thought to myself looking around

Just then, my codec was going off. I put my two right fingers to my right ear closing the visor over my face. Just then an image of Otacon appeared.

"What you got for me Otacon?" I asked into the Codec

"_I have detected a disturbance in the downtown area but not what we are looking for_." Otacon said through the Codec

"You have an image?" I asked into the Codec

"_Yes I will play it for you now_." Otacon said through the Codec

Just then, an image appeared showing me weird dinosaur looking things fighting four Power Rangers.

'Must be the new team.' I thought to myself

"I will go and assist the Rangers Otacon where is Snake's location?" I asked into the Codec

"_Snake is currently checking out a lead just outside of town_." Otacon said through the Codec

"K get a hold of me if anything new comes up." I said into the Codec

"_You got it_." Otacon said through the Codec

The screen goes blank but I keep the visor close as to enhance my vision to locate the Ranger's position. I then see the Rangers locations.

"Got you time to give my Blade a little workout." I muttered

I then use my super speed speeding off towards the Rangers location.

**A****N**: _Well there's the first chapter for this story. Now I know that this chapter is really, really, really short but it serves as the intro to the story the rest of the chapters will be longer than this you can count on that. I plan on having no more than 12 chapters for this story but no less than 6 chapters. Also to get an idea of what Paul's cyborg body looks like check out Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance as it is pretty close to what Radien looks like as it is pretty much the same look. Now to give a timeline for the Metal Gear series in this story it is one year after Shadow Mosses but one year before the tanker mission in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. Also just as a heads up for all the fights scenes in this story and the stories following this Paul's theme song is Thunder In Your Heart by John Farnham. If you haven't heard of the song then go to Youtube and search for the song and listen to the song as without that song and Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance I would have never got inspired to write this fan fiction in the first place. I also still need to figure out a name for a monster for my A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers story as I am still stuck with coming up with a name for a monster that has the powers to make a person starve themselves to death. If you have an idea for a name please let me know. Also I would like to hear everyone's thoughts on this story and my others so please share them with me just please no flames. So until next time please R&R._


	2. Lending a Helping Hand

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers it is own by Saban and Nick and I also don't own Metal Gear Solid as it is owned by Hideo Kojima and Kojima Productions I just own my own plots and OCs. Also I don't own the song Thunder In Your Heart by John Farham it belongs to its rightful owners I am just using the song as the theme for my main OC.

**Summary**: For the last four years Kimberly Hart former Pink Ranger with her life partner Kat and the father of her daughter Tommy Oliver former Green and white Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, first Red Turbo Ranger, and now current Black Dino Thunder Ranger and their friends former and current Rangers have been searching for her cousin Paul as he had vanish without a trace after witnessing the death of his parents and older sister. But are Kimberly's prayers answered when a Cyborg Ninja appears in Reefside as in the is invaded by PMCS lead by a man known as Vincent Jamison the one responsible for the death of Paul's family. Warning Femslash pairing Kimberly/Kat. Rated M for violence, and blood.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone,__ here is a new chapter Now I know I said that this chapter onwards would be long but it didn't work out that way. Now without further ado here is chapter two for your reading pleasure._

**Lone Wolf**

Chapter Two: Lending a Helping Hand

The Morphed Dino Thunder Rangers Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Tommy were doing battle with the Tyrannodrones and are not doing too well either.

"Man these freaks are even tougher than usual today." Ethan mentioned taking down one Drone before battling two more

"Don't give up man." Conner stated

Kira was then knocked to the ground hard by three Tyrannodrones causing her to demorph in the process.

"Kira hang on." Tommy called out

Tommy, Conner, and Ethan go to help her but are held back by the Tyrannodrones. Kira sits up and looks at the three Tyrannodrones near here getting ready to strike. She shuts her eyes waiting for the blow to come but it doesn't. She then opens her eyes to see the three Tyrannodrones not moving. Just then the three Tyrannodrones each split in half falling to the ground in there spot she sees a cyborg ninja with a Ninja sword by his side with his visor covering his face.

(AN: I recommend you start listening to Thunder in your Heart for the fight scenes as it helped me write it sounds great while reading it.)

_Paul's POV_

"You ok?" I asked offering my free hand to her

She takes it and I help her stand up.

"Yeah thanks to you." The girl stated

"Good just sit tight I got this." I told her turning around to face the other Rangers battling them wired drones

"Rangers get out of the way I have got this from here." I called out to them

I then use my super ninja speed and race towards a group of these wired looking freaks fighting the Red Ranger. I then slice and dice them into a thousand pieces.

"You ok Red Ranger?" I asked looking over my shoulder

"Yeah thanks." The Red Ranger stated

I nod my head at him and race off towards the Blue Ranger. Then very rapidly I swing my Sword all over these freaks turning them into chop lever.

"Whoa that was sick man thanks." The Blue Ranger stated

I nod my head at him and speed off towards the Black Ranger. Two of them freaks are holding him. Once I reach him I host my blade at my side I then roughly grab the two of them.

"Time for you freaks to take flight." I mentioned in a dark voice

I then throw the both of them in the air I then take my blade out of its holster and run full speed at the nearest building and running up the side of the building jumping off it into the air towards the two drones I swing my sword once at them cutting them in half. I then land on my feet on the ground facing the Rangers.

"Hey look out behind you." The Black Ranger called out

I just drop my sword catch it with my cyborg toes and toss the sword straight behind me quickly turning around seeing that it was another one of them drones I dash towards it grabbing the handle of the sword jumping up pulling the blade with me cutting the drone in half flipping over him landing on the ground knees bent looking at the ground. I then slowly stand up and host my blade to my side and look at the Rangers.

_Normal POV_

"Whoa you guys saw what I just right?" Ethan wondered

"You're not the only one man we all saw it." Conner stated

"Who do you think he is anyway?" Kira asked

"I don't know but we are about to find out." Tommy mentioned as Paul walks up towards them with his visor still over his face

_Paul's POV_

"You four ok?" I asked

"Yeah thanks to you man." Conner stated

"Glad to help." I told him

"Who are you?" Kira asked

"I can't tell you my real name but my code name is Ice Snake." I told them

Just then, my Codec goes off. I put my two right middle fingers to my ear. Then an image of Otacon appears.

"What's up Otacon?" I asked into the Codec

"_Hey, Snake just contacted me and he said he got some information that will help us greatly I am going to meet up with Snake now meet us at his current location_." Otacon said through the Codec

"Got it Otacon." I said into the Codec

Then Otacon's image disappears.

"I have to go goodbye Rangers and if any of you happen to run into a man named Vincent Johnson or any of his men stay away from them they are very dangerous." I warned them

_Normal POV_

Just then, a gust of wind picks up making Paul disappear in thin air.

"Whoa now that was cool." Ethan mentioned

"Where he go?" Kira asked

"Don't know." Conner stated

They then look at Tommy who seems to be in deep thought.

"What's up Dr. O?" Kira asked

Tommy shakes his head and looks at his students.

"I'll tell you later but right now we need to get back to the lab and get some things sorted out." Tommy stated

The four Rangers then run off.

_**Meanwhile on the outskirts of town**_

_Paul's POV_

I had just arrived in the outskirts of town to find our plane the AR1. I then walked up to it the door then opens and I walk in with the door closing behind me. I then open up the visor.

"What you find Snake?" I asked

"Vincent Johnson is in Reefside all right and he had been hiding in this area for quite some time." Snake stated

"Is he still in this area?" I asked

"No he left the area sometime before I had got here." Snake mentioned

"Great it seems that whenever we get close to finding that bastard he manages to make a clean escape." I stated

"He may have left this area but he is still most likely in the city." Otacon stated

"What you mean?" I asked

"Well let's think here for a moment, everywhere that Vincent has gone what has he taken for the last four years?" Otacon stated

I ponder on this for a moment then it hit me.

"Of course everything that he has stolen was advance technology similar to mine a high power enhance blade, high power blasters, and cyborg technology." I stated

"So which means that he plans to go on an attack spree in Reefside." Snake stated

"To most likely draw me out into the open." I muttered

_**Meanwhile at Tommy's, Kat's, and Kimberly's house inside the Dino Lab**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"A cyborg ninja?" Kat inquired

"You guys sure about this?" I asked

"Yeah and he knew how to fight too." Conner mentioned

"Yeah his moves were sick and that Ninja speed was awesome." Ethan stated

I happen to look towards Tommy who seems deep in thought.

"Something on your mind Tommy?" I asked

"Something about that cyborg ninja isn't right." Tommy mentioned

"What you mean Dr. O?" Kira asked

"Hayley is the Voice Match software installed into the main computer?" Tommy asked

"Yes it is why you ask?" Hayley asked

"I need you to match the voice of that cyborg ninja with any of the voices that is loaded into the computer." Tommy told her

"Sure I will get to it right now." Hayley stated starting to type away on the computer

"Tommy what is it?" Kat asked

Tommy sighs.

"Kim, Kat I need to talk to you two alone for a moment." Tommy told the two of us walking over to the stairs and walking up

Kat and I follow him upstairs into the kitchen.

"Tommy what is it?" I asked

"Kim when that cyborg was talking to us earlier his voice sounded really dark but yet familiar at the same time." I stated

"What you mean by that?" I asked

"Well another thing that is bothering me about him is that he also mentioned the name Vincent Johnson." Tommy told them

"Vincent Johnson?" Kat asked in shock

I look at him in shock and hope.

"Tommy are you thinking what I think you are thinking?" I wondered

"Kimberly that cyborg ninja, it could very well be your cousin Paul." Tommy stated

"Paulie." I muttered in a real low voice

**A****N**: _Well there's the second chapter for this story. Now I wasn't planning on ending chapter two there but I felt it was good spot to end it. I will try and work and get chapter three out for this story tomorrow. Now I know I said this before but I will say it again, I also still need to figure out a name for a monster for my A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers story as I am still stuck with coming up with a name for a monster that has the powers to make a person starve themselves to death. If you have an idea for a name please let me know. Also I would like to hear everyone's thoughts on this story and my others so please share them with me just please no flames. So until next time please R&R._


	3. Semi Reunion

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers it is own by Saban and Nick and I also don't own Metal Gear Solid as it is owned by Hideo Kojima and Kojima Productions I just own my own plots and OCs. Also I don't own the song Thunder In Your Heart by John Farham it belongs to its rightful owners I am just using the song as the theme for my main OC.

**Summary**: For the last four years Kimberly Hart former Pink Ranger with her life partner Kat and the father of her daughter Tommy Oliver former Green and white Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, first Red Turbo Ranger, and now current Black Dino Thunder Ranger and their friends former and current Rangers have been searching for her cousin Paul as he had vanish without a trace after witnessing the death of his parents and older sister. But are Kimberly's prayers answered when a Cyborg Ninja appears in Reefside as in the is invaded by PMCS lead by a man known as Vincent Jamison the one responsible for the death of Paul's family. Warning Femslash pairing Kimberly/Kat. Rated M for violence, and blood.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone,__ here is a new chapter this is a little longer then the last two but not by much. Now without further ado here is chapter three for your reading pleasure._

**Lone Wolf**

Chapter Three: Semi Reunion

_Kimberly's POV_

Both Kat and I look at Tommy in shock.

"Tommy are you sure?" I asked

"Now listen until Hayley is able to finish the Voice Match scan we can't get our hopes up." Tommy mentioned

"I know." I muttered

Kat puts her hand around my shoulder and I lean back against hers.

"Hang in there Kim this is the best lead we have had in the last four years I am sure it's him." Kat reassured me

We see Kira run up the stairs.

"Guys the computer had just found a voice match for that Ninja guy." Kira told us

"Alright we will be down there in a second Kira." Kat told her as Kat and I let go of each other

Kira walks back down the steps.

"Kim you sure you want to see this?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I do." I told him

He nods his head and the three of us then walked back down the stairs and up to the others.

"What it find Hayley?" Tommy asked

She turns around and faces us.

"It be better if you three saw for yourself." Hayley stated

Kat, Tommy, and I come over and look and what I saw was something I have been wanted to see for the last four years.

"I don't believe it that cyborg is really Paul." I muttered

"Wait Kim you know him?" Kira asked

I turn around to face them.

"I do his name is Paul Alexander Golupski and he is my younger cousin." I informed them

Conner, Kira, and Ethan look at me in shock.

"Wait your cousin is the same kid that disappear after his family was murder?" Ethan wondered

"Yeah." I confirmed

"I don't get it why would he run away instead of trying to get support from the rest of his family and friends?" Conner asked

"The note he left said that he wanted to make sure everyone that he cared about were safe so he ran off hoping that the bastard that killed his parents and older sister would not come back." I told them with some anger in my voice just thinking of the guy

"Who did it though?" Kira asked

"Vincent Johnson." Tommy told him

"Of course he was mentioned in the news being the one responsible for the murders." Ethan stated

"Wait Paul mentioned to us earlier that if we were to run into Vincent Johnson or his troops that we are to stay clear from them." Kira stated

"Which means only one thing then." Kat started

"That my cousin is going after him for revenge." I finished

We then hear a beeping sound, we turn to the computer to see an image of some weird looking military type guys going after the people of Reefside.

"What are those guys?" Conner asked

"They must be the men of Vincent Johnson." Tommy mentioned

"Well let's go after them." Conner stated

"Conner Paul told us to stay away from them." Kira mentioned

"I don't care we have to stop them and besides how dangerous can they be?" Conner asked

"In a way I agree with Conner on this one we have to at least slow them down." Ethan stated

"I agree too it be the only way to get to Paul." I mentioned

"Alright let's go but we have to be on our toes." Tommy stated

"Right Dr. O." Conner stated

"Kimberly it be best that you and Kat stay here." Tommy told us

"Right." Kat agreed

"Tommy if Paul does show up please try and convince him to come back here with you guys." I told him

"I well." Tommy reassured

Tommy, Conner, Kira, and Ethan then stand in line.

"Ready?" Tommy asked holding up his left wrist

"Ready." Conner, Ethan, and Kira confirmed together holding up their left wrists as well

Just then their bracelets turn into their Dino Morphers and Tommy brings out his Morpher's Key.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP HA!" Conner, Kira, Tommy, and Ethan yelled out as Kira, Conner, and Ethan cress cross their arms together then keeping their left arms in place in the air on their left they then throws their other arm in front of them before bring it back to press the buttom on their Morphers While Tommy crosses his wrists then bring them back out to his sides then brings them back together inserting the Key into his Morpher and turning it

Once Morphed they head into the city

_**Meanwhile back in the outskirts of town**_

_Paul's POV_

Just then a beeping sound was heard and we turn to the screen to see an image of Reefside with the Rangers battle the PMCs.

"Looks like Johnson sent out his boys." Snake mentioned

"Yeah and not only that the Power Rangers are battling them." I stated

"That could be a good thing for us Paul." Otacon stated

"Maybe but they don't know what they are getting themselves into I am going to go and help them Snake go and see if you and Otacon can track down Johnson and let me know if you guys get a lock on him." I told him

"Got it." Snake stated

I then walk out of the plane and close the visor over my face looking for the location of the Rangers.

"Got ya time for some fun." I stated

I then use my super ninja speed to head for the city.

_**Meanwhile back in the city**_

Tommy, Kira, Conner, and Ethan were battling the PMCs but were having trouble against them.

"Man these guys are tough." Ethan stated

"We have to hang in there guys." Tommy told them

"You four are in our way but that won't stop us time to die." One of them stated getting out his blaster

The other PMCs get out their blasters as well.

"I hope our suits are bullet proof." Conner stated

"Yean no kidding." Kira agreed

(AN: for a better feel for this battle start listening to Thunder in Your Heart right now.)

Before anything can happen lightning strikes down on two of the PMCs shocking them causing them to fall to the ground. The Rangers then see the same cyborg ninja now knowing that it is Paul drop down in front of them facing the PMCs.

_Paul's POV_

"So your boss sent you guys out to play huh? Well good then maybe you can give him a message from me." I stated

"And that is?" One of them asked as they all point their blasters at me

I then slowly draw out my blade.

"To stop acting like a fucking coward and come out of hiding." I stated

I then rush in with blinding speed swiping my sword in one single motion landing behind them. Just then their blasters fell to a dozen pieces.

"Our weapons." One of them cried out

"You'll pay for that, get him boys." Another one ordered

They then come running after me.

"Big mistake." I snared

I then rush towards them chopping them all into a million pieces. I then scan the area.

"I know there is one more out there but where?" I wondered looking around

Just then I detected movement about two hundred yards west of me I then discover that it is the last PMC in the area.

"Got you." I muttered in a dark voice

I then run west with my blade grinding against the ground causing sparks. Once in range I toss my blade straight ahead causing it to go straight into the PMC's gut I then run to him and grab the handle and jump over him pulling the blade with me causing the PMC to split in half.

"They must have been low level soldiers as they weren't that strong." I stated hoisting my sword back in its holster

I turn around to see The Rangers run up towards me and I walk over to them.

"Hey thanks man." The Blue Ranger stated

"No problem." I stated

"It's been a long time Paul." The Black Ranger mentioned

I look at him in shock.

'How in the hell does this guy know my name and why does he sound so familiar?' I thought to myself

"How do you know that name?" I asked

The Black Ranger looks at his teammates and they nod at him.

"Power down." The four called out

Just then they return to normal three of them are about the same age as me but the last one has me at a loss for words.

'It can't be.' I thought to myself

I then open my visor revealing my face to them to which the only thing left that looks human are my eyes, nose and part of my mouth.

"Tommy?" I asked

"Yeah man it's me good to see you again." Tommy told me as he brought his hand out to shake

I look at it for a moment then I reach my hand out and shook it.

"Yeah good to see you again too so you're a Ranger again." I told him

"Yeah I am and these are the other Rangers." Tommy stated motioning to the other three

"I'm Conner." The guy in red told me

"Ethan." The guy in blue told me

"And I'm Kira." The girl in yellow told me

'She is kind of cute.' I thought to myself

"Paul you should come back with us Kimberly really wants to see you again man." Tommy stated

"No sorry but I can't." I told them

"But why not?" Ethan asked

Before I could answer him my Codec started beeping.

"Hold on a second." I told them

I then put my two right middle fingers to my ear making my visor cover my face. Just then both images of Snake and Otacon appeared.

"What you got for me guys?" I asked into the Codec

"_I might have gotten a big lead on Johnson but I am not sure at the moment I am trailing one of his men right now_." Snake said through the Codec

"Good work Snake keep your distance and report back to me when you find out anything new." I said into the Codec

"_Well do_." Snake said through the Codec

Just then Snake's image disappeared

"_Paul it be best if you went with the Rangers and see your cousin_." Otacon said through the Codec

"I don't think that would be a good idea Otacon." I said into the Codec

"_Paul it probably be a good idea to see her again and don't worry once we find something you will hear from us_." Otacon said through the Codec

"Fine." I said into the Codec

I then end the transmission and reopen the visor.

"I guess me going to say hi to Kimberly will be ok." I stated

"Great follow us then Paul." Tommy stated

They then walk off as I then follow them

_**A bit later at Kimberly's, Kat's, and Tommy's house inside the Dino Lab**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I am just walking around in circles in the lab waiting to hear any news.

"Kim try and relax will you I am sure that Tommy was able to convince Paul to come back with him." Kat stated

"I hope it has been four years to the day that Paul had disappeared so much probably has change with him and from what I saw at the battle from here it looks like he change quite a bit." I told her

Just then we see the underground entrance open up and Ethan, Kira, Conner, and Tommy walk through.

"Tommy where's Paul?" I asked

Tommy step out of the way and in walks my cousin or by the looks of it what is left of my cousin.

"Paulie?" I whispered

**A****N**: _Well there's the third chapter for this story. Now this was planned to end this chapter right here as the next one might be short as it will mostly be Paul and Kimberly will have their little talk with each other and it will most likely be a heated one. I will do my best to have it done and out sometime tomorrow but no promises. Also I would like to hear everyone's thoughts on this story and my others so please share them with me just please no flames. So until next time please R&R._


	4. New Developments

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers it is own by Saban and Nick and I also don't own Metal Gear Solid as it is owned by Hideo Kojima and Kojima Productions I just own my own plots and OCs. Also I don't own the song Thunder In Your Heart by John Farham it belongs to its rightful owners I am just using the song as the theme for my main OC.

**Summary**: For the last four years Kimberly Hart former Pink Ranger with her life partner Kat and the father of her daughter Tommy Oliver former Green and white Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, first Red Turbo Ranger, and now current Black Dino Thunder Ranger and their friends former and current Rangers have been searching for her cousin Paul as he had vanish without a trace after witnessing the death of his parents and older sister. But are Kimberly's prayers answered when a Cyborg Ninja appears in Reefside as in the is invaded by PMCS lead by a man known as Vincent Jamison the one responsible for the death of Paul's family. Warning Femslash pairing Kimberly/Kat. Rated M for violence, and blood.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone,__ here is a new chapter this story. Sorry about the wait on this it took a bit longer for me to write this chapter again this is another short chapter but it works out. Now without further ado here is chapter four for your reading pleasure._

**Lone Wolf**

Chapter Four: New Developments

_Paul's POV_

I just stare back at Kimberly and she stares back at me.

"Paulie?" Kimberly asked in a whispered

"Yeah it's me Kimberly." I confirmed

"PAUL!" Kimberly shouted out

Kimberly then runs over and hugs me I just leave both hands at my side.

"It is really good to see you again cuz." Kimberly whispered in my ear

I then lightly pull her off me.

"It's good to see you too Kimberly." I told her

I then walk around the lab having a look around.

"Not bad kind of gives me the batman feeling." I mentioned

I turn and see a familiar face.

"Katherine?" I wondered

"Yeah Paul it's me." Katherine confirmed

"Wow you look great you haven't age a day since I last saw you." I told her

"Thanks." Katherine stated blushing a bit

I turn around to see a redhead girl that is around Katherine's, Tommy's, and Kimberly's age.

"I take it you must be Hayley?" I wondered

"Yes I am and you must be Paul." Hayley stated

"Yeah I am." I told her

I then turn towards Tommy, Kira, Conner, and Ethan.

"You four were lucky today." I told them

"Lucky?" Ethan wondered

"Those PMCs earlier were his lowest level soldiers if he had send out his higher level soldiers you wouldn't even be standing here right now." I told them

"Look I don't know if you were aware of this but they were attacking the city we had to step in." Conner stated crossing his arms

Before he could realize anything I had grab his shirt collar and had him pinned against the wall with his feet off the floor. I then put my face close to his.

"Maybe you don't realize this if it weren't for me you would most likely be dead right now, Johnson doesn't care who he hurts or kills he is a mad man and I am not going to have any more deaths riding on my shoulders because of that bastard." I snared glaring at him

"Paul Alexander Golupski put him down this minute young man." Kimberly told me in a tone I remember all too well

I look at her for a moment seeing her hands on her hips I then turn back towards Conner with a scared look on his face. I put him back down shoving him at the wall pointing a finger at his chest.

"This is your final warning for you and your team, stay away from Vincent Johnson and his men." I told him

I then walk past Kimberly. She tries to stop me but I brush her off and walk up the stairs.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Man what is his problem?" Conner wondered rubbing his shoulder

Kira hit his arm.

"Hey what was that for Kira?" Conner asked rubbing the now sore spot

"Are you stupid Conner don't you get why Paul said all that?" Kira asked

Conner looked like he was going to say something but Tommy hold up his hand to silence him.

"Conner Vincent Johnson killed Paul's family himself like we had told you earlier." Tommy told him

"And because of him my little cousin isn't the same person he once was." I finished with a sad sigh

"Kim I think you better catch up with Paul and try and talk to him I have a feeling that this will be your only chance." Kat told me

"Your right Kat but can you come with me?" I asked

"Yeah." Kat stated

Kat put a hand around my shoulder as we walked up the stairs to find Paul.

_Paul's POV_

After leaving their lair I took a look around the place finding myself in the living room I then turn to the pictures at the fire place I go over and look at them. The first one I see is of Kimberly and Tommy with their daughter?

"Man she sure has grown since I last saw her." I whispered

I then turn to one of Kimberly and Kat hugging each other.

"So Kat and Kim are lovers." I whispered

"Hey Paul." Kimberly greeted kindly

I turn around to see both Kimberly and Katherine.

"Hey." I greeted back

"Paul can we talk?" Kimberly wondered

Before I could say anything we hear the front door open and we turn to see a little girl about eight years old that looks like a younger version of Kimberly but with Tommy's eyes.

"Hey mommy, momma Kat." Amy greeted them as she hugged them

'Momma Kat? In a way it does make sense.' I thought to myself

"Hey sweetie how was school?" Katherine asked her

"It was great momma Kat." Amy told her

Amy then looked towards me and gets a confused look.

"Mommy who is that?" Amy asked

Kimberly then bends down to her level.

"Sweetie remember all the stories we told you about Uncle Paul?" Kimberly asked

'Uncle Paul?' I thought to myself confused by that

Amy nods her head.

"Well that is him that is your Uncle Paul." Kimberly told her

Amy looks at her and then me. She then walks slowly over to me. I bend down to her eye level.

"Are you really my Uncle Paul?" Amy asked

I give her a smile as I don't want to scare her with my normal attitude.

"Yeah it's me Amy." I told her in a kind voice

What happen next surprise me as she then threw her hands around me in a hug. I then hug her back.

"Mommy always said you would come back." Amy told me

I gently pull her off me putting her on the ground and looking at her.

"Amy I am not back for good I only came to town as I am on a mission." I stated

"A mission?" Amy asked

"Yeah." I stated

"What kind of mission?" Amy wondered

"I'm sorry sweetie I can't tell it is classified information." I told her

"I understand and I think your costume is so cool." Amy stated

'If only she knew.' I thought to myself

"Hey Amy, how about we go into the kitchen I will make you your favorite snack?" Katherine suggested

'Thanks Katherine I really don't want to lose my cool with Amy around.' I thought to myself

"Yay." Amy cheered as she then ran to Katherine taking her hand and they walk to the kitchen

I then walk towards the front door.

"Paul." Kimberly called out

"If you want to talk more then you will have to come outside with me." I told her opening the door and walking out

I walk out a few feet from the house I turn to see that Kimberly is hot on my tail.

"Paul what happen to you?" Kimberly asked

I turn around to face her with a stern look.

"My body was hurt in a confrontation with one of Johnson's men three years ago so I was put into this cyborg body." I told her

"Oh my god." Kimberly muttered

"But when the time comes I can go back to my normal body if I choose too Kimberly but not until that bastard is killed by my blade." I told her balling up my cyborg hand into a fist

"Paul revenge is never the answer." Kimberly told me

"Wrong he deserves everything that is coming to him when I find his ass." I told her

Just then my Codec goes off.

"I have a call to take." I told her

I then press my two right middle fingers to my ear closing my visor just then Snake and Otacon appeared in separate images.

"What do you guys got?" I asked into the Codec

"_Paul Snake has found something very important on to why Vincent Johnson is slowly coming out of hiding_." Otacon said through the Codec

"What you find?" I asked into the Codec

"_I have discovered that Vincent Johnson has been secretly building a new Metal Gear_." Snake said through the Codec

"A new Metal Gear?" I asked into the Codec

"_Yes afraid so I am currently looking for where they are stashing it as if I am right, where the new Metal Gear is Johnson won't be far behind_." Snake said through the Codec

"Right Snake keep me updated." I said into the Codec

"_Roger that_." Snake said through the Codec

Snake's image then disappears.

"_Paul I am coming to your location now we need to get some things figure out_." Otacon said through the Codec

"I agree see ya soon." I said into the Codec

Otacon's image then disappears. I then open up my visor.

"Sorry Kimberly but I am going to be leaving." I told her

"Paul wait, what's going on and what is this Metal Gear you mentioned?" Kimberly asked

"If you want to know what a Metal Gear is then go online and research it." I told her

Just then I see the AR1 fly up and lowers a bit before lowering a rope latter I then grab it.

"Paul wait please don't do this alone let us help you sweetie." Kimberly pleaded

"No this is a fight I must handle on my own I don't need anything happening to you Kimberly I lost my parents and older sister I am not about to lose you too." I told her

I then climb up the latter and into the AR1 as Otacon flies away.

**A****N**: _Well there's the fourth chapter for this story. Now I couldn't do a fic that included Metal Gear without having a Metal Gear in it so ya this is where it will get interesting from here on out. Now I don't know when I will be updating again so just be patient and I will return with a update for one of my stories. Also I have put up a new poll and it involves the season three for my other Kim/Kat story so please check it out and PM me with a reason why you voted for what you did vote for. And also one more thing if you have a story idea that you would like me to write to you just PM me with your ideas and I can see if I can do it, but your ideas must be based on my reasons one it must include my main OC Paul as well as Kimberly being an important person in his life whether it be cousin sister or girlfriend, and last and most important if you have a pairing request for your story idea it must be the normal boy/girl or girl/girl as I am not really comfortable with writing or ready boy/boy pairings I have nothing against it but it's just that I am not comfortable with that kind of thing yet. Also I would like to hear everyone's thoughts on this story and my others so please share them with me just please no flames. So until next time please R&R._


	5. Past Events

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers it is own by Saban and Nick and I also don't own Metal Gear Solid as it is owned by Hideo Kojima and Kojima Productions I just own my own plots and OCs. Also I don't own the song Thunder In Your Heart by John Farham it belongs to its rightful owners I am just using the song as the theme for my main OC.

**Summary**: For the last four years Kimberly Hart former Pink Ranger with her life partner Kat and the father of her daughter Tommy Oliver former Green and white Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, first Red Turbo Ranger, and now current Black Dino Thunder Ranger and their friends former and current Rangers have been searching for her cousin Paul as he had vanish without a trace after witnessing the death of his parents and older sister. But are Kimberly's prayers answered when a Cyborg Ninja appears in Reefside as in the is invaded by PMCS lead by a man known as Vincent Jamison the one responsible for the death of Paul's family. Warning Femslash pairing Kimberly/Kat. Rated M for violence, and blood.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone,__ here is a new chapter this story. I was able to get time to write today and I got an idea for this chapter. Please read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter five for your reading pleasure._

**Lone Wolf**

Chapter Five: Past Events

_Kimberly's POV_

I can't do much but watch as Paul climbs into that plane and watch it fly off in the distance.

'Paul what has happen to you?' I thought to myself

I turn around and slowly walk back into the house shutting the door behind me. I then walk into the kitchen to see Kat but no Amy.

"Where did Amy go?" I asked

"She went down to the lab to see Tommy." Kat stated

I just nod my head.

"I take it Paul is gone?" Kat inquired

"Yeah." I muttered

Kat then came over brought me into a hug and I accept it.

"Everything will be ok Kim." Kat reassured me

"I hope so." I stated

We break the hug and walk back to the lab everyone turns around and Amy comes over to me and I bend down to look at her at eye level.

"Mommy where did Uncle Paul go?" Amy asked

"He was called away on his mission sweetie so he had to leave right away." I told her

"You think we will see him again?" Amy asked with some hope in her voice

"I'm sure we will see him again sweetie." I told her

Amy then threw her arms around me in a hug and gladly return it with one of my own.

'I don't like lying to her like this but I couldn't bear to tell her that Paul may never come back.' I thought to myself

"Hey Amy why don't you go upstairs and play we will be up in a little while." I told her

"Ok." Amy stated as she let go of me and ran up the stairs. Once I knew she was gone I turn to Hayley

"Hayley I need you to do me a favor." I stated

"Sure what is it?" Hayley asked

"I need you to dig up any information you can find on something called Metal Gear." I told her

_**Inside the AR1**_

(AN: This takes place right when the AR1 flies off.)

_Paul's POV_

Once the door closes I walk over to Otacon.

"So where are we meeting up with Snake?" I asked sitting down in the passenger seat

"In the outskirts of town." Otacon stated

"So do you really think it is a new Metal Gear that Johnson created?" I asked

"We won't know for sure until we pick up Snake and he tells us more on it but pretty much all the evidence that Snake found so far and all the stuff they had stolen over the years I wouldn't be surprise." Otacon stated

"And if it really is a Metal Gear that Johnson has created then this just got a whole lot more interesting." I stated

"You and Snake are more alike then you know." Otacon muttered

"Well I guess it comes with the fact that Snake taught me everything he knows about on field combat." I mentioned

"Can't argue there." Otacon stated

As we fly on I can't help but think on how I first meet Otacon and Snake.

_**Flashback**_

_Four years ago_

_**I have been on the road for the last week and I haven't gotten much of any kind of a solid lead on the ass hole that did this to my family. There was a few times where I had to cover my tracks as I know my family is looking for me. As that is what I am doing right now I am hiding in a cave until I know the close is clear for me to continue on. I then turn my head around as I begin to hear a faint voice further down the cave. I stand up and walk further down as the voice get's a little louder and I can now tell there are two of them.**_

"_**Otacon are you sure he was in this area?" A male voice asked**_

"_**I'm possible Snake my sources are never wrong." Another voice stated who I believe is Otacon**_

'_**Otacon and Snake did I just get transported into a video game or something?' I thought to myself as I press my body against the wall**_

"_**Well there is a first time for everything." Snake mentioned**_

_**I peak around the Corner and see two people and I can't believe my eyes.**_

'_**No way they are really the Solid Snake and Otacon.' I thought to myself**_

_**Just then, Snake stands up and grabs his gun out of its holster.**_

'_**What the hell is he planning?' I thought to myself**_

_**He then points towards my direction.**_

"_**Whoever you are come out from hiding and with your hands in the air." Snake ordered**_

'_**Damn he really is just as good as his game counterpart.' I thought to myself**_

_**Not wanting to piss him off I slowly walk out of hiding with my hands in the air.**_

"_**Easy there man I come in peace and I'm unarmed too." I told him**_

_**Snake lowers his gun and I slowly lower my arms.**_

"_**Who are you and what are you doing here kid?" Snake wondered hoisting his weapon**_

"_**My name is Paul Alexander Golupski and I'm on the run looking for the man that murdered my family." I told them**_

"_**Who was responsible for murdering your family Paul?" Otacon asked**_

"_**A man named Vincent Johnson." I told them with anger in my voice**_

"_**Vincent Johnson?" Otacon asked in shock**_

"_**Yeah why are you guys after him too?" I asked**_

"_**Yeah we are." Snake confirmed  
**_

"_**Well I'm with you in this." I stated**_

"_**I don't think that is a good idea." Otacon stated**_

"_**Look I don't care how dangerous it is I want to make that bastard pay for what he did to my family and I'm willing to go through any kind of training to prepare myself for the day we find his ass." I told him**_

"_**I admire your determination kid you have convince me you can come with us and I will train you for when the time comes." Snake told me**_

"_**Thank you Snake." I thanked  
**_

_**End Flashback**_

That was the beginning of my friendship with these two Snake had taught me everything I know about using different guns as well as sword fighting to which I had more of a passion for as it would serve as the perfect death for that bastard Johnson. About a year later we ran into some of Johnson's men and that's when I realize if I wanted to kill that bastard I had to make some big changes really big changes.

_**Flashback**_

_Three years ago_

_**I lay on the medical table in the AR1 being treated for the injuries I had gotten from some of Johnson's men.**_

"_**You're lucky these injuries could have been worse." Otacon mentioned**_

"_**I know that Otacon but I can't let that stop me." I told him**_

"_**Paul what do you have in mind?" Snake asked**_

"_**Otacon how hard would it be to turn me into a cyborg ninja?" I wondered**_

"_**Well with the right equipment and technology it shouldn't be too hard." Otacon admitted  
**_

"_**Well we don't have much time so let's get to it." I stated**_

"_**Paul are you sure you want to do this?" Otacon wondered  
**_

"_**Yes if I am to have any hope of killing Johnson's ass along with his men then it has to be done." I stated**_

"_**I guess I will go make a few calls." Otacon muttered  
**_

_**End Flashback**_

Once I was turned into a cyborg we were able to put my body in a freezing unit as to preserve it so that when this is all over with I can go back to my normal body if I so choose too. I then hear the AR1 land on the ground which snaps me out of my thoughts.

"When is Snake suppose to meet us?" I inquired

"It shouldn't be too much longer now we are early though." Otacon mentioned

_**Meanwhile back at Kimberly's, Tommy's, and Kat's house inside the Dino Lab**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"Metal Gear?" Hayley asked

"Yeah Paul mentioned it earlier." I stated

"I can try but I wouldn't know where to look." Hayley stated

"Hayley try typing in Shadow Mosses." Ethan suggested

We all look at Ethan with weird and confuse looks.

"What I have played a series of games called Metal Gear Solid and in each one had a big battle machine called Metal Gear." Ethan admitted

"Well game or not it is our best shot." Kat mentioned

"I agree." I agreed

Hayley then went over to the main computer and started typing. A few moments later an image appeared on the screen.

"I got something." Hayley stated

We all go over and look at the screen.

"_Five years ago a terrorist group built a machine known as Metal Gear to try and take over the US but was stop by Solid Snake who in turn became legendary a hero_." Tommy read

"So it is true then." Conner stated

"Sweet I can't believe that the Solid Snake is really real." Ethan stated

"Whoa man take a look at this that machine looks to be huge." Kira mentioned

We all take a look at it not believing the size of that thing.

'Paul what are you getting yourself into sweetie?' I thought to myself

**A****N**: _Well there's the fifth chapter for this story. Now I had realize that my timeline in between Metal Gear Solid 1 and 2 doesn't sound right in this plot so I am going to say this that there is a few more years put in between the two games so right now it has been five years since Shadow Mosses but only one year before the Tanker mission of Metal Gear Solid 2. Now I figure that this chapter would be good to have a little back story on how Paul first meet Snake and Otacon and how he choose to become a cyborg ninja. Now I don't know when I will be updating again so just be patient and I will return with a update for one of my stories. Also I have put up a new poll and it involves the season three for my other Kim/Kat story so please check it out and PM me with a reason why you voted for what you did vote for. And also one more thing if you have a story idea that you would like me to write to you just PM me with your ideas and I can see if I can do it, but your ideas must be based on my reasons one it must include my main OC Paul as well as Kimberly being an important person in his life whether it be cousin sister or girlfriend, and last and most important if you have a pairing request for your story idea it must be the normal boy/girl or girl/girl as I am not really comfortable with writing or ready boy/boy pairings I have nothing against it but it's just that I am not comfortable with that kind of thing yet. Also I would like to hear everyone's thoughts on this story and my others so please share them with me just please no flames. So until next time please R&R._


	6. The Capture

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers it is own by Saban and Nick and I also don't own Metal Gear Solid as it is owned by Hideo Kojima and Kojima Productions I just own my own plots and OCs. Also I don't own the song Thunder In Your Heart by John Farham it belongs to its rightful owners I am just using the song as the theme for my main OC.

**Summary**: For the last four years Kimberly Hart former Pink Ranger with her life partner Kat and the father of her daughter Tommy Oliver former Green and white Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, first Red Turbo Ranger, and now current Black Dino Thunder Ranger and their friends former and current Rangers have been searching for her cousin Paul as he had vanish without a trace after witnessing the death of his parents and older sister. But are Kimberly's prayers answered when a Cyborg Ninja appears in Reefside as in the is invaded by PMCS lead by a man known as Vincent Jamison the one responsible for the death of Paul's family. Warning Femslash pairing Kimberly/Kat. Rated M for violence, and blood.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone,__ here is a new chapter this story. Took a little longer then plan but I got it done. Please read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter as it is important. Now without further ado here is chapter six for your reading pleasure._

**Lone Wolf**

Chapter Six: The Capture

_Paul's POV_

An half hour later we see the door of the AR1 open and in walks Snake he then closes the door.

"Well Snake is it true that Johnson is hiding a new Metal Gear?" I asked

"Afraid so and all I was able to gather about it is that it was giving the name Metal Gear Roy." Snake told us

"Strange name." I muttered

"Never the less that means we have more adding onto our plates in this mission." Otacon stated

"Agreed and most likely once we find Metal Gear Roy more than likely we will find Vincent Johnson." Snake stated

"And when we do he will feel the wrath of my blade." I snared

_**Meanwhile back at Tommy's, Kimberly's, and Kat's house inside the Dino Lair**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"Man can't really tell from this but that thing is huge." Conner stated

"Yeah it is from what I remember from the games itself those Metal Gears are about the size of a Megazord." Ethan mentioned

"Great and most likely Paul will be going up against that thing alone." I muttered

"Don't worry Kim I am sure that Paul will be ok." Kat reassured me

"Maybe but I need to go out and get my head straighten out." I stated

"Would you like some company?" Kat asked

"Yeah that be great Kat." I told her

"Hey can I come with you guys?" Kira asked

"Yeah you are more than welcome to come Kira." I told her

Kira, Kat, and I then walk up the stairs leaving.

_Normal POV_

"Dr. O no offense but shouldn't we try to find this Metal Gear ourselves and put it out of commission before it can go active?" Conner wondered

"I kind of agree with Conner Dr. O." Ethan stated

"That would be the best case but the problem is we would become easy targets for Vincent Johnson." Tommy stated

"I agree Tommy you guys especially Kimberly would cause Paul a great risk." Hayley stated

_**Later on at the park**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Kira, Kat, and I were walking through the park.

"Hey Kim can I ask you something?" Kira asked

"Sure what is it Kira?" I asked

"Well, I was wondering if you could maybe tell me a little bit about what Paul was like before all this happen to his family?" Kira wondered

I smile at her.

"He was nice, caring, and very shy around people." I told her

"Really?" Kira asked

"Yeah but now seeing him for the first time since his family's death he has change big time." I stated

"Yeah I know Paul isn't the Paul I once meet all those years ago." Kat mentioned

Before I could say anything we are then surrounded by lots of men in dressed in all black pointing AK-47s at us.

"Ladies you have just received an invitation to be Mr. Johnson's guests." One of them told us

We all look around us and at each other.

_**Meanwhile back inside the AR1**_

_Paul's POV_

We then hear a beeping sound coming from the computers. We go over to it and the main screen comes on and shows Johnson's PMCs surrounding Kimberly, Katherine, and Kira to which the three of them appear to have their wrists bound behind their backs and are being lead to somewhere.

"What the hell?" Snake wondered

"They got my cousin, Katherine, and Kira and are taking them somewhere." I stated

"Why would Johnson want to capture them?" Otacon wondered

"I don't know but I am going to find out, you guys stay here and see if you can get anymore leads I will go and rescue them." I stated

"Right Paul, and they are in the park at the moment." Otacon stated

"Thanks I better move fast then." I stated

I then walk out of the AR1 close my visor and use my super speed to race towards the park.

_**Meanwhile back at the park**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Kira, Kat, and I have been capture our wrists have now been tied with rope behind our backs crossed. The three of us struggle to get out of their grips and break the ropes but to no avail as they continue to lead us somewhere.

"What you want from us?" Kria asked struggling

"You are going to be our Master's guests as he finally take down that Golupski kid then finally takes over the world." One of the soldiers that is holding me stated

"Why does Johnson have a grudge against Paul and his family?" I asked

(AN: It be highly recommended to start listening to Thunder in Your Heart right now.)

Before any of them could answer a lightning bolt struck down on two of them that were in front of us. Kira, Kat, and I turn our heads to see that it was Paul standing on top of the tree with his left hand pointing towards the ground.

_Paul's POV_

"You creeps are not taking the ladies to that bastard you call a boss." I told them

"Well then, you will just have to make us ninja boy." The one holding Katherine stated

"Oh believe me I plan on it." I told him as I draw out my sword

I jump down in front of them all as they all point their AK-47s at me.

"Ok boys time to prepare dinner." I stated

I then go running in they start shooting me but I deflect all the bullets with my sword and chop five of the soldiers heads off then I slice four more in half.

_Kimberly's POV_

I can't believe my eyes Paul is just killing them from left to right.

"Paul." I muttered

"You six get the girls to Mr. Johnson now we will deal with ninja boy." One of them in front of us stated

"Yes sir." The one holding Kat stated

"Move it ladies." The one holding me ordered as they begin forcing us to walk away

Kira, Kat, and I try to prevent them from taking us but it doesn't work.

"Let go of us jerks." Kat stated struggling

"PAUL HELP!" I yelled out

_Paul's POV_

"PAUL HELP!" I hear Kimberly shout out

After slicing three more in half I turn towards her voice to see Kimberly, Katherine, and Kira being drag away.

"Hang on girls." I called out

"You won't be able to get to them in time boy." One of them stated as more begin to surround me

"We'll see about that." I stated

I then bring out a sharp metal boomerang and throw it and it slices all the PMCs around me into a million of pieces I the catch it and put it away.

"That takes care of this problem now to take care of the next." I stated

I turn around to see the remaining PMCs putting Kimberly, Katherine, and Kira into a black van.

"Oh man I better hurry." I muttered

I then turn the turbo juice on and run towards the van but before I could reach them however I was struck down by a lightning bolt causing me to hit the ground.

"What was that?" I wondered

I stand up and look towards the sky and see a figure on top of a tall building. I then turn my scanning vision on and what I saw angered me.

"Johnson." I snared

I was about to go after him when he then quickly disappears.

"What no he got away." I stated angrily

I then turn the scanning vision off.

"Oh the girls." I realized

I turn back to facing the front of me to see the van gone.

"No." I muttered

I turn my scanner vision back on and search the surrounding roads but not able to find them anywhere.

"Damn it." I grunted as I turned my scanning vision off

Just then, my Codec goes off I then put my two right middle fingers to my ear and two images appeared.

"_Paul we saw the whole thing_." Otacon said through the Codec

"Do you guys got any trace of the van?" I asked into the Codec

"_No something must be blocking it from our tracking systems_." Otacon said through the Codec

"Damn it alright look can you guys meet me at my cousin's place in thirty minutes?" I asked into the Codec

"_We will see you there_." Snake said through the Codec

"_Any reason why?_" Otacon asked through the Codec

"I have my reasons." I said into the Codec

"_Got it_." Otacon said through the Codec

Just then both images disappear.

"Kimberly, Katherine, Kira don't worry I will rescue you three and Johnson I promise you this you pay if it is the last thing I ever do." I stated

I then out my sword back into its holster and use my super speed to rush back to my cousin's house.

**A****N**: _Well there's the sixth chapter for this story. Now from here on out updates on any story will be extremely slow as my college class will be starting back up next week. Also I have put up a new poll and it involves the season three for my other Kim/Kat story so please check it out and PM me with a reason why you voted for what you did vote for. Also if you have a story idea that you would like me to write to you just PM me with your ideas and I can see if I can do it, but your ideas must be based on my reasons one it must include my main OC Paul as well as Kimberly being an important person in his life whether it be cousin sister or girlfriend, and last and most important if you have a pairing request for your story idea it must be the normal boy/girl or girl/girl as I am not really comfortable with writing or ready boy/boy pairings I have nothing against it but it's just that I am not comfortable with that kind of thing yet. Also I would like to hear everyone's thoughts on this story and my other stories and this is going to be something new I am going to be imputing into me making updates, no matter how long it takes me to get a new chapter done I won't be uploading it until I get at least ten different people to leave a review for each stories I know it kind of sounds a little harsh but I am going to go this route for now on as I would like to hear other people's thoughts on them and when I mean leave a review I mean in the review box not in a form of a PM but if you have questions about other stories then PM me them but I would like to hear thoughts on my stories as a review and not a PM I know of two that will always leave an review on the review page for me but I would like more people sharing their thoughts for each story in the review page for the story you are reviewing so please share them with me just please no harsh flames try and be a little respective. Also one more thing on that front if possible if you have regular contact with other writers out there please recommend to them to check out my stories especially if they are stuck on ideas. So until next time please R&R._


	7. Getting Some Help

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers it is own by Saban and Nick and I also don't own Metal Gear Solid as it is owned by Hideo Kojima and Kojima Productions I just own my own plots and OCs. Also I don't own the song Thunder In Your Heart by John Farham it belongs to its rightful owners I am just using the song as the theme for my main OC.

**Summary**: For the last four years Kimberly Hart former Pink Ranger with her life partner Kat and the father of her daughter Tommy Oliver former Green and white Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, first Red Turbo Ranger, and now current Black Dino Thunder Ranger and their friends former and current Rangers have been searching for her cousin Paul as he had vanish without a trace after witnessing the death of his parents and older sister. But are Kimberly's prayers answered when a Cyborg Ninja appears in Reefside as in the is invaded by PMCS lead by a man known as Vincent Jamison the one responsible for the death of Paul's family. Warning Femslash pairing Kimberly/Kat. Rated M for violence, and blood.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone,__ here is a new chapter this story. Took longer than plan and plus have been really busy with other stuff but I got it done. Sorry that this chapter is short but I felt it was better as is but there will be a couple of long chapters towards the end like the last two or four don't know yet. Please read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter as it is important. Now without further ado here is chapter seven for your reading pleasure._

**Lone Wolf**

Chapter Seven: Getting Some Help

_**Meanwhile back at Kimberly's, Tommy's, and Kat's house inside the Dino Lab**_

_Normal POV_

"Dr. O, shouldn't Kim, Kira, and Kat been back by now?" Ethan wondered

"Yeah they should have but we shouldn't worry yet they will probably be back any minute." Tommy stated

"Ethan has every right to worry Tommy." A voice told him

Tommy, along with Ethan, Conner, and Hayley turn around to see Paul standing in the secret cave entrance.

_Paul's POV_

"Paul your back." Tommy stated

"Yeah but this isn't a pleasant trip Tommy." I told him

"What are you doing back here?" Conner asked

Before he realize it I had grab him by his shirt collar and lift him up off the ground.

"My patients are already really thin don't temp me to do something that both of us will regret." I snared at him

I put him back on the ground and shove him aside and walk over to Tommy.

"What is it Paul?" Tommy asked

"Johnson and his men manage to kidnapped Kimberly, Katherine, and Kira." I informed them

"What when did this happen?" Hayley asked

"A few minutes ago in the park they took them in a van and drove off." I stated

"Did you manage to see which way the van went in?" Ethan wondered

"No they manage to get away before I was able to get to the van." I told them

"You have any ideas as to where they could have taken them?" Hayley asked

"No I don't but as much as this pains me to admit I can't do this alone I'm going to need help." I told them

"Well what are we waiting for let's go find them." Conner stated

"Listen if you are going then you have to follow my orders got it." I told him getting into his face

"And if I or anyone else refuses?" Conner wondered

"Then you will be left behind this is nothing like anything you have fought against before so it be wise you do everything me or my partners say." I told him

"Paul don't worry we will do whatever you ask." Tommy told me putting a hand on my shoulder

I turn to face him.

"Alright then lets head outside my friends will be here soon." I told them

We all go up the stairs and walk through the kitchen and living room where we see Amy watching a TV show she looks up at us and her face lights up when she sees me.

"Uncle Paul." Amy called out as she ran over to me

I bend down to her eye level as she then wraps her hands around my neck.

"You here to stay Uncle Paul?" Amy asked with hope

I gently pull her off and give her a little smile.

"No I'm not I only came back because I require help from your parents as well as the other three Rangers." I told her

"But mommy, momma Kat, and Kira are not here." Amy mentioned

'I know and I really don't want to lie to her but yet I don't want her to freak out at the same time if she is anything like her mother that is.' I thought to myself

"Yeah I know they actually went on ahead without me your dad, the other Dino Rangers, and I are about to meet up with them along with a few friends of mine." I told her kind of telling the truth

"Well you come back for good once your mission is done Uncle Paul?" Amy asked some hope in her voice

"I can't promise that." I admitted

She then gets this sad look on her face like she is about to cry and I gently put my cyborg robotic hand on her shoulder.

"But I can promise you this no matter what I will always be with you in your heart." I promised pointing a finger gently where her heart is

'And that is something I can defiantly promise her.' I thought to myself

Amy then smiles and throws her arms around my neck in another hug I gently hug her back for a few moments before I gently pull her off.

"Go kick some butt." Amy told me

'Yep defiantly Kimberly's daughter.' I thought to myself

"Count on it." I promised

I then stand back up and face the others.

"Tommy go ahead and take few minutes to say goodbye to Amy the rest of us will go on outside while we wait for my friends to show up." I told him

"Sounds good." Tommy stated

Ethan, Conner, and I then walk on outside off the porch waiting on the arrival of Otacon and Snake.

"So what kind of vehicle are we going to be traveling in?" Ethan asked

I look up towards the sky towards my right.

"Look up and see for yourselves." I told them

They do so as just then the AR1 comes flying over and lowering down towards the ground.

"We're going to be flying in that thing?" Conner wondered

"Yep." I confirmed

"Now this is what I am talking about." Ethan stated

I then see Tommy walk out of the house and up to us.

"You ready Tommy?" I asked

"Yeah." Tommy confirmed

"Well then let's go." I told them

I then walk onto the AR1 with Tommy, Conner, and Ethan follow behind me. Once the four of us were on the plane the door closes.

"Let's get this bird in the air and get moving Otacon." I told him

"Right." Otacon stated

The AR1 then goes into the air and flies off.

_**Meanwhile inside an abandon building in the middle of nowhere**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Kira, Kat, and I have been left in a cell at some kind of abandon building our wrists are still tied tightly behind our backs but we are now tied together with our backs to each other with more rope that goes up to just below our breasts and our ankles are also tied tightly with more rope. We struggle trying to break free from the ropes binding us but to no avail.

"We have to get of this somehow." Kira mentioned

"Yeah I agree." Kat agreed

"I'm sure the others have found out and are trying to find us right now." I told them

'Hopefully Paul will be with them too.' I thought to myself

The three of us just continue to struggle.

**A****N**: _Well there's the seventh chapter for this story. Now like I have stated at the end of the last chapter all updates on anyone of my stories will be extremely slow as I have my college class, my part time job, and me helping as a assistant coach for my old school's football team. Also there is still a poll up that involves the season three for my other Kim/Kat story so please check it out and please if you have voted or haven't yet please PM me with a reason why you voted for what you did vote for. Also I have several different ideas for new story ideas and but can't really make up my mind what to do. If you want to know what they are and help decide on one PM me and I will share them and you can give me some ideas but your ideas must be based on my reasons one it must include my main OC Paul as well as Kimberly being an important person in his life whether it be cousin sister or girlfriend, and last and most important if you have a pairing request for the story idea it must be the normal boy/girl or girl/girl as I am not really comfortable with writing or reading boy/boy pairings I have nothing against it but it's just that I am not comfortable with that kind of thing yet. Also I would like to hear everyone's thoughts on this story and my other stories so please to all of you that are reading all my stories please leave a review on your favorite chapter or what you thing of the story so far and when I mean leave a review I mean in the review box not in a form of a PM but if you have questions about other stories then PM me them but I would like to hear thoughts on my stories as a review and not by a PM I know of two that will always leave an review on the review page for me but I would like more people sharing their thoughts for each story in the review page for the story you are reviewing so please share them with me just please no harsh flames try and be a little respective. Also another thing on that front if possible if you have regular contact with other writers out there please recommend to them to check out my stories especially if they are stuck on ideas. And also one more thing if I am able to get ten reviews from different people in the review page then I will do my best to update that story as fast as possible. So until next time please R&R._


	8. The Plan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers it is own by Saban and Nick and I also don't own Metal Gear Solid as it is owned by Hideo Kojima and Kojima Productions I just own my own plots and OCs. Also I don't own the song Thunder In Your Heart by John Farham it belongs to its rightful owners I am just using the song as the theme for my main OC.

**Summary**: For the last four years Kimberly Hart former Pink Ranger with her life partner Kat and the father of her daughter Tommy Oliver former Green and white Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, first Red Turbo Ranger, and now current Black Dino Thunder Ranger and their friends former and current Rangers have been searching for her cousin Paul as he had vanish without a trace after witnessing the death of his parents and older sister. But are Kimberly's prayers answered when a Cyborg Ninja appears in Reefside as in the is invaded by PMCS lead by a man known as Vincent Jamison the one responsible for the death of Paul's family. Warning Femslash pairing Kimberly/Kat. Rated M for violence, and blood.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone,__ here is a new chapter this story. Sorry that this chapter is short again but I felt it was better as is. Please read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter as it is important. Now without further ado here is chapter eight for your reading pleasure._

**Lone Wolf**

Chapter Eight: The Plan

_**Meanwhile inside an abandon building in the middle of nowhere**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Kira, Kat, and I continue to struggle trying to break free from the ropes binding us. Just then we see the door open of our cell to see three of the men that had kidnapped us along with another man that I am now recognizing from the news four years ago as the same bastard that did this to Paul's parents and sister.

"Hello ladies I hope you are enjoying your stay." Johnson stated

"Not really you psychotic freak." Kat stated struggling

"Yeah let us go." Kira told him as she struggle too

"What is it that you have against my cousin and his family?" I asked struggling

Johnson bends down and look at me straight in the eye with a really creepy look.

"You'll find out soon enough my dear and you are my top bait for your cousin." Johnson told me running a finger on my face

I shake my head to knock his hand away.

"Don't touch me you sick freak." I barked

He just chuckles and stands up.

"See you soon ladies." Johnson stated

Johnson along with his men walked out of the cell closing the door behind them.

"I'm surprise you didn't bite his finger off." Kat mentioned

"Believe me Kat, I was real tempted to." I admitted

"Kim what do you think he meant by you being his top bait for Paul?" Kira asked

"If I were to guess it is most likely to lure him here so that he can kill him." I told her

"That seems to be his plan but after seeing what Paul did to Johnson's men earlier it will be more of Paul killing Johnson then the other way around." Kat mentioned

'That's what scares me the most.' I thought to myself

Kira, Kat, and I just continue to struggle trying to break free from the ropes binding us.

_**Meanwhile inside the AR1**_

_Paul's POV_

"Otacon were you and Snake able to find where the girls could have been taken?" I asked

"Well we have been doing some searching and we have come to discover that Johnson has some kind of building in the middle of the Outskirts of Reefside." Otacon stated

"Yes and we believe that is where the girls are being held at along with the new Metal Gear." Snake mentioned

"Well then that's where we're going then." I stated

"I have already set a course for the location now." Otacon stated

"Good." I told them

"Paul what's the plan?" Tommy wondered

I turn around to face Tommy, Conner, and Ethan with Snake coming over and standing next to me.

"When we get there Snake and I will clear the out the troops that are guarding the outside then you three will Morph once inside we look for Kimberly, Katherine, and Kira. Once we rescue them you three will get them out of there while Snake and I handle Johnson's Metal Gear and Johnson himself." I informed them

"Wait you two are just going to go up against that Metal Gear by yourselves?" Conner wondered

"Yes." I confirmed

"But that's just suicide." Conner mentioned

"We're trained in this sort of thing I have dealt with quite a few in the past this well be no different." Snake mentioned

"Point taken." Ethan admitted

"But still you guys are crazy thinking you two can take down a Megazord size wrecking machine by yourselves." Conner mentioned

"Crazy or not we do what Paul and his friends say Conner we promised." Tommy reminded

'At least someone understands.' I thought to myself

"We're just about at the location I will set the plane down a little ways in the woods as so you guys can have the element of surprise." Otacon stated

"Good thinking Otacon." I agreed

A few moments later, Otacon landed the AR1 and open the door.

"Otacon stay alert and be ready to take off when time." I instructed

"Right Good luck guys." Otacon stated

Snake, Tommy, Ethan, Conner, and I then walk out and start walking towards the building further ahead.

_**Meanwhile back inside an abandon building in the outskirts of Reefside in the middle of nowhere**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Kira, Kat, and I are still struggling against the ropes that are binding us together.

"Hey Kim you ok you haven't said much of anything since that ass hole Johnson left?" Katherine wondered

"Yeah I'm ok I'm just thinking about Paul." I mentioned wiggling a bit

"I'm sure he is ok Kimberly." Kat reassured me

"I know but what bugs me is that he only has revenge on his mind and that has caused him to change greatly from what he was four years ago." I mentioned

"Can't say I blame him for feeling like that Kim I mean I would too if the same thing happen to my family." Kira mentioned

Before I could say anything we see the cell door open revealing that ass hole Johnson along with a few of his men.

"Well ladies looks like we are expecting some company here soon time for you three to help welcome our guests. HAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAHHHHAHA!" Johnson stated laughing like a crazy lunatic

Kira, Kat, and I just struggle like mad not liking the sound of this one bit.

**A****N**: _Well there's the eighth chapter for this story and again sorry for another really short chapter. Now like I have stated before all updates on anyone of my stories will be extremely slow as I have my college class, my part time job, and me helping as a assistant coach for my old school's football team. Also there is still a poll up that involves the season three for my other Kim/Kat story please check it out and please I would really like to know what you have all voted or haven't yet please PM me with a reason why you voted for what you did vote for as I would like to know so that I can start thinking on which one to give Paul. Also I still have several different ideas for new story ideas but can't really make up my mind what to do. If you want to know what they are and help decide on one PM me and I will share them and you can give me some ideas but your ideas must be based on my reasons one it must include my main OC Paul as well as Kimberly being an important person in his life whether it be cousin sister or girlfriend, and last and most important if you have a pairing request for the story idea it must be the normal boy/girl or girl/girl as I am not really comfortable with writing or reading boy/boy pairings I have nothing against it but it's just that I am not comfortable with that kind of thing yet. Also I keep in mind people __**the more reviews I get for my stories the faster I might get to updating those stories if I manage to get eight on one story I will do my best to get a new chapter out as fast as possible for said story and also note that they must be in the review section not in the form of a PM for me to count it as a Review but if you do have any questions then feel free to PM me and plus remember they must be from eight different people. I don't me to sound like I am demanding but I would like to hear everybody's thoughts on my stories I know of two that will always share their thoughts on them but I would like to hear from more people as possible**__. Also I have been working on editing chapters of some of my other stories mostly my Enter the White Tiger story nothing major just went back and fixed up stuff that I had missed at the beginning I have chapters 1-11 edited and will probably start editing chapter 12 for Enter the White Tiger tonight so you don't have to go back and reread the chapters as all I did was edited it a bit but if you want to that's fine. One more thing the remaining chapters for this should defiantly be longer for sure but I am not sure how much though. So until next time please R&R._


	9. Operation Break in

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers it is own by Saban and Nick and I also don't own Metal Gear Solid as it is owned by Hideo Kojima and Kojima Productions I just own my own plots and OCs. Also I don't own the song Thunder In Your Heart by John Farham it belongs to its rightful owners I am just using the song as the theme for my main OC.

**Summary**: For the last four years Kimberly Hart former Pink Ranger with her life partner Kat and the father of her daughter Tommy Oliver former Green and white Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, first Red Turbo Ranger, and now current Black Dino Thunder Ranger and their friends former and current Rangers have been searching for her cousin Paul as he had vanish without a trace after witnessing the death of his parents and older sister. But are Kimberly's prayers answered when a Cyborg Ninja appears in Reefside as in the is invaded by PMCS lead by a man known as Vincent Jamison the one responsible for the death of Paul's family. Warning Femslash pairing Kimberly/Kat. Rated M for violence, and blood.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone,__ here is a new chapter this story. Sorry it took so long for this chapter been a bit busy these days. This is the longest chapter I have written so far for this story. Also I would like to apologize as some of you might be thinking that I am bashing Conner in this story, I would just like to say that I am not as Conner was not the brightest person in the show so I am just exploiting that area, so just know this I do not bash any Power Ranger character as all of them are pretty cool but I may make them a little more AU in my stories. Just thought I clear the air on that subject especially with what goes down in this chapter and possibly the next one as well. Please read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter as it is important. Also I had use multiple songs for helping me with this chapter including Thunder In Your Heart if you want to know what the others are just ask. Oh and one more thing I have decided to make this a 12 chapter story so we have just three more before this story comes to a close. Now without further ado here is chapter nine for your reading pleasure._

**Lone Wolf**

Chapter Nine: Operation Break in

_**Meanwhile outside Johnson's hideout in the outskirts of Reefside in the middle of nowhere**_

_Paul's POV_

After a bit of a hike, we reach the end of the forest and see the building we were looking for in front of us. We are now looking around the grounds around the building. I was scanning the area trying to determine how many are guarding the building on the outside.

"Ok there are only six guards on the outside to which are all in the front of the building three on the ground and three on the roof." I mentioned turning off the scanning mode but keeping the visor covering my face

"So how do you suggest we handle them then?" Snake inquired

"It's been awhile since the two of us played sniper." I mentioned

"Well no time like the present." Snake agreed grabbing out his sniper and hands me one

"Are you guys nuts there is no way you two can sniped six men before they can alert for reinforcements." Conner mentioned

"Conner, do me a favor and shut the fuck up, Snake and I know what we are doing." I snared also grabbing out my sharp metal boomerang

"How should we do this?" Snake inquired

"I will throw my boomerang at the three on the roof once they are chopped up, we then snipe the remaining three before they can do anything." I told him

"Sounds good to me I will take the middle and the one on the right." Snake mentioned

"And I will take the one on the left." I stated

"Agreed." Snake agreed

Snake then points his sniper towards the guards at the building I then throw the boomerang upwards to which it chops the three guards in half Snake then fires his sniper at the one on the right and I then quickly pick up my sniper and shoot the one on the left while Snake just as quickly shoots the one in the middle. The boomerang then comes back our way as I then catch it.

"Now that was sick." Ethan mentioned

"Alright you three Morph time to move in." I told them handing the sniper back to Snake then the two of us stand up

"Right you guys ready?" Tommy asked holding up his left wrist

"Ready." Conner and Ethan confirmed together holding up their left wrists as well

Just then their bracelets turn into their Dino Morphers and Tommy brings out his Morpher Key.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP HA!" Conner, Tommy, and Ethan yelled out as Conner and Ethan cress cross their arms together then keeping their left arms in place in the air on their left they then throws their other arm in front of them before bring it back to press the buttom on their Morphers While Tommy crosses his wrists then bring them back out to his sides then brings them back together inserting the Key into his Morpher and turning it

A few seconds later they were Morphed.

"Alright let's move." I told them

Snake brings out his AK-47 we then walk to the door and open it and walk through. Once inside we look around.

"Where to now?" Conner inquired

I turn on my scanning vision and check out every direction.

"I'm detecting more heat signatures towards the left." I mentioned pointing towards the left

We then run off towards that direction. A few moments later we reach a turning point and I stop and hold my hand out to the others to stop as well.

"What is it Paul?" Tommy asked

"There are a few sentries around the corner." I informed them

"We'll have to take them out before we can go any further." Snake mentioned

"Agreed." I agreed

I then make a blade appear out of my wrist and use my ninja super speed to chop off all the guard's heads in the area with a blink of an eye. I make the blade disappear as the others come up.

"Couldn't resist could you kid?" Snake wondered

"Nope." I confirmed

I then begin to hear something in the distance.

"I hear something." I mentioned

"Hear what?" Ethan asked

I ignore him and run off a bit further down. I can tell the others are right behind me, the further down the hallway we go the louder the noise is.

"You're right I'm now hearing the noise myself." Tommy mentioned

"Same here." Snake agreed

I then stop in front of a door.

"It's coming from in here." I mentioned

"Let's move in slowly." Snake stated

"Agreed." I agreed

I slowly open the door and on the other side, we then find Kira and Katherine chained to the wall with their hands chained above their heads and ankles chained to the wall. They also have been gagged with a knotted rag. They struggle hard against the chains that bind them to the wall. The struggling also causes Katherine's and Kira's skirts to rise a bit which causes me to blush a bit.

'Glad my visor is covering my face.' I thought to myself

"MMMPH, MMMMPH, HMMMPH, MMMMPH!" Kira and Katherine muffled out through their gags struggling against the chains

'Something isn't right here and where's Kimberly?' I thought to myself

I see Conner was about to rush over to them but I stop him by grabbing his arm roughly.

"What are you doing?" I inquired

"Going over to free Kira and Kat." Conner stated

"Are you seriously this fucking stupid?" I wondered

"What's your deal man?" Conner mentioned

"Just step back and let me handle this." I ordered shoving him back towards the others

"What you do that for?" Conner wondered

"Conner, just chill out for a moment." Tommy instructed

I bring out about a dozen Ninja Stars(AN. I can't really remember what they are actually called.) six in each hand I then throw six to my right and the last six to my left. We then hear a bunch of screams of pain and gun shots as we then see twelve bodies of guards fall to the floor. We stand back for a bit to make sure they are really dead before going any further.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked Conner walking over towards Kira and Katherine

"It does." I hear Conner muttered

I first go over to Katherine and remove her gag.

"You guys ok Katherine?" I asked as I remove Kira's gag

"Yes we're fine." Katherine answered

I easily break the chains binding Kira to the wall and go do the same with Katherine.

"Where's Kimberly?" I asked as I break Katherine's chains

"We don't know Paul." Kira admitted

"Yeah, that ass hole Johnson came in here chained the two of us to the cell wall gagged us and drag Kimberly away." Katherine added

"That bastard." I snared balling my hand into a fist

We then hear a beeping sound and begin to look around.

"_Attention, all personals Metal Gear Roy is ready for launch evacuate the upper levels and head for the lower levels immediately_." Johnson said through the com system

"Shit I was afraid of this." I muttered

"Paul, I hate to say this, but I think this latest development has changes everything." Snake mentioned

I turn around to face him and the others.

"I agree Katherine you able to still Morph?" I asked

"Yeah." Katherine confirmed

"Alright then you and Kira Morph right away and we need to head for the lower levels and stop Johnson before he takes off in the Metal Gear." I told them

"Right ready Kira?" Katherine asked

"Ready Kat." Kira confirmed holding up her left wrist

Just then Kira's Morpher appears.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP HA!" Kira yelled out cress crossing her arms together then keeping her left arm in place in the air on her left she then throws her other arm in front of her before bring it back to press the button

She then Morphed into the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Katherine yelled out

She then two Morphers appear on both her wrists and she then puts them together

"ZEO RANGER ONE PINK!" Katherine yelled out

Katherine was now Morphed.

"Alright let's move and if you see any enemies don't hesitate to kill them as they won't think twice in killing you." I told them

We then run out of the cell and head for the lower levels. A short while later, we round a corner and find five guards standing in front of us.

"Intruders." One of them stated

"Open fire men." Another one ordered

"Think again boys." I stated drawing out my Sword

As they fire at us I run towards them deflecting the bullets with my sword and then spring into action. I cut the first one's head off then cut the next three in half then I cut the final one's head off. I then host my Blade back in the holster as the others run up.

"Nice moves man." Ethan mentioned

"Thanks come on we have to hurry." I informed them

The others nod and we continue onwards.

_**Meanwhile inside an unknown room**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I am being drag through some kind of room that doesn't have much light by Johnson with my hands still bound with rope behind my back.

"Let me go." I demanded struggling against his grip and the ropes binding my wrists together

Johnson just shoves me to a nearby wall and pins me there with his face close to mine.

"Now why would I do a thing like that you are after all my top bait for that cybrog cousin of yours but maybe you and I can have a little fun before he gets here." Johnson mentioned tracing his finger around my face

"Sorry you're not my type and besides I'm a lesbian." I mentioned glaring at him with hatred

"Oh I'm sure you will see things in a different light." Johnson stated still tracing his finger around my face

I spit in his face with a devious grim on my face.

"You fucking bitch." Johnson snared

Johnson then slapped my face hard which causes me to fall on the floor on my side.

"Slap her again and you will pay for it big time." A voice called out

I turn my head towards the voice as does the ass hole to find that it is my cousin along with his friend Snake, along with Tommy, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Kat Morphed.

_Paul's POV_

"Paul." Kimberly called out

"Ah about time you guys joined the party." Johnson stated roughly picking up Kimberly and holding her against his chest with her face facing towards us

"Let my cousin go Johnson." I demanded

"Sorry kid not going to happen." Johnson stated

I go to draw out my sword and advance forward.

"Not so fast kid, one false move from any of you and your dear cousin will get the same treatment as I gave your beloved sister." Johnson stated holding a blade near my cousin's neck

I glare at the ass hole as memories of how he killed not only my sister but my parents as well come flashing back at full speed.

'I can't take any chances so as long as he has Kimberly.' I thought to myself

I stop from pulling out my sword.

"Stand down guys." I ordered

The others do so knowing that we don't have much of a choice as we don't anything to happen to Kimberly.

"Smart move." Johnson stated as he walked backwards while still holding Kimberly

We just stand there not able to do anything at the moment. After about going twelve feet further Johnson stops.

"Well it has been fun but time to split this scene." Johnson mentioned as a door opens and he then shoves Kimberly inside and Johnson goes in as well as the door shuts

"No come back here you bastard." I demanded

"_Oh I'm not going anywhere not until I kill you Golupski_." Johnson said through the voice com

Just then we see two tiny red lights turn on and then all the lights in the room turn on as we then see a big brown machine slowly rise roaring to life.

"No we're too late." Snake mentioned

"What in the hell is that thing?" Kira asked

"Johnson just activated Metal Gear Roy." I muttered

**A****N**: _Well there's the ninth chapter for this story. Now I know that this Author's note is pretty much the same as before but I feel that it is important that I keep it in place for the time being. Like I have stated before all updates on anyone of my stories will be extremely slow as I have my college class, my part time job, and me helping as a assistant coach for my old school's football team. Also there is still a poll up that involves the season three for my other Kim/Kat story please check it out and please I would really like to know what you have all voted or haven't yet please PM me with a reason why you voted for what you did vote for as I would like to know so that I can start thinking on which one to give Paul. Also I still have several different ideas for new story ideas but can't really make up my mind what to do. If you want to know what they are and help decide on one PM me and I will share them and you can give me some ideas but your ideas must be based on my reasons one it must include my main OC Paul as well as Kimberly being an important person in his life whether it be cousin sister or girlfriend, and last and most important if you have a pairing request for the story idea it must be the normal boy/girl or girl/girl as I am not really comfortable with writing or reading boy/boy pairings I have nothing against it but it's just that I am not comfortable with that kind of thing yet. Also I keep in mind people __**the more reviews I get for my stories the faster I might get to updating those stories if I manage to get eight on one story I will do my best to get a new chapter out as fast as possible for said story and also note that they must be in the review section not in the form of a PM for me to count it as a Review but if you do have any questions then feel free to PM me and plus remember they must be from eight different people. I don't me to sound like I am demanding but I would like to hear everybody's thoughts on my stories I know of two that will always share their thoughts on them but I would like to hear from more people as possible**__. Also I have been working on editing chapters of some of my other stories mostly my Enter the White Tiger story nothing major just went back and fixed up stuff that I had missed at the beginning I have all the chapters for that story edited so you don't have to go back and reread the chapters as all I did was edited it a bit but if you want to that's fine. Also just a reminder from the above note this story will have a total of 12 chapters so we are getting close to the end here. What will happen to Paul and the others and will they be able to rescue Kimberly and will Paul be able to kill that bastard Johnson? You will have to wait for the next chapter to find out more. Also if you have any questions or suggestions for my other stories please PM me with them and I will answer them the best I can. So until next time please R&R._


	10. Metal Gear Roy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers it is own by Saban and Nick and I also don't own Metal Gear Solid as it is owned by Hideo Kojima and Kojima Productions I just own my own plots and OCs. Also I don't own the song Thunder In Your Heart by John Farham it belongs to its rightful owners I am just using the song as the theme for my main OC.

**Summary**: For the last four years Kimberly Hart former Pink Ranger with her life partner Kat and the father of her daughter Tommy Oliver former Green and white Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, first Red Turbo Ranger, and now current Black Dino Thunder Ranger and their friends former and current Rangers have been searching for her cousin Paul as he had vanish without a trace after witnessing the death of his parents and older sister. But are Kimberly's prayers answered when a Cyborg Ninja appears in Reefside as in the is invaded by PMCS lead by a man known as Vincent Jamison the one responsible for the death of Paul's family. Warning Femslash pairing Kimberly/Kat. Rated M for violence, and blood.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone,__ here is a new chapter this story. Sorry it took so long for this chapter been a bit busy these days. This is not as long as the last one but it is pretty close to it. Please read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter as it is important. Oh and one more thing to get a good feeling about this chapter it be best to listen to my character's theme song Thunder In Your Heart for the entire chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter nine for your reading pleasure._

**Lone Wolf**

Chapter Ten: Metal Gear Roy

_**Meanwhile back inside Johnson's hideout in the outskirts of Reefside in the middle of nowhere**_

_Paul's POV_

We all just stare up at the new Metal Gear as it roars out.

"Oh shit this isn't good." Conner mentioned

"For once I agree with you Conner and as long as Johnson has my cousin in there we can't risk blowing this thing to kingdom come." I stated clinching my hands into fists

_**Inside Metal Gear Roy**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I have been strap to a chair behind Johnson with my hands still tied with rope behind my back. I struggle trying to free my wrists but the ropes prove to be too tight.

'Normally I could get out of rope pretty easily but this tied tighter then what I am normally use to.' I thought to myself as I continue to struggle to free myself

"Just sit back and relax my sweet and enjoy the show." Johnson told me with an evil chuckle

"You're never going to get away with this Johnson." I told him struggling

"Oh but I already have my dear as no one can destroy this beauty of a machine and as long as I have you in here your cousin won't have the heart to destroy this with you in here. HAHAH!" Johnson stated laughing evilly

_**Outside Metal Gear Roy**_

_Paul's POV_

"Ok Ethan you played the games before how do we beat these things?" Conner asked

"Dude normally I am not living the game I'm just playing them and this is a whole different ball game this is the real deal I don't know where to begin." Ethan mentioned

"We need to stop this thing before it can get to town but we can't destroy it until we free Kimberly." Katherine stated

"I have an idea fire at the Metal Gear's legs and arms it should slow it down long enough for me to get to the face where the cockpit is most likely located and free my cousin from that ass hole." I told them

"Sounds good to me." Snake stated getting out his rocket launcher

"Conner, time to put the weapons together." Tommy informed him drawing out his weapon from its holster

"Right Dr. O let's do it guys." Conner told Ethan and Kira as he got out his weapon as well

"Right." Ethan and Kira agreed bring out their weapons as well

They then bring them together to form one weapon.

"Z-Rex Blaster." They called out as all four hold onto it and points it at Metal Gear Roy

"I'm right with with Zeo laser Pistol." Kat called out bring out her two weapons and bring them together and pointing it at Metal Gear Roy as well

"_Ha those won't be able to stop me and my awesome Metal Gear_." Johnson said through the intercom

"We'll see about that ass hole guys now." I told them

Not wasting a second, Snake fires his Rocket Launcher at the Metal Gear's legs.

"Z-Rex Blaster fire." Conner, Kira, Tommy, and Ethan commanded

Just then it fires a big blast at the legs

"Zeo Laser Pistol fire." Kat commanded

Kat then fires it at Metal Gear's legs as well.

'Now I have to move fast for this to work.' I thought to myself pulling out my blade

We then see the face open up and it charges up a big blast sending it our way. We are barely able to dodge the attack as we roll away from the path of the blast.

"Guys keep firing at it." I called out

"Right." Snake agreed

Snake and the Rangers keep firing their weapons at the Metal Gear with the Metal Gear firing back at them as well. I then go and rush in undetected.

_**Inside Metal Gear Roy**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"HAHAH! Attack all you want you will never be able to stop Metal Gear Roy." Johnson told them laughing evilly as he keeps blasting Paul and the others

'I have to get free somehow.' I thought to myself struggling

All of a sudden, we hear something bang from the top.

"What the?" Johnson wondered as he looks up above us as do I

Suddenly, we see a blade go through the roof of the Metal Gear and cut in a form of a square. The top is then lifted and thrown aside to reveal my cousin with his visor shut over his face.

'Well what is left of it anyway.' I thought to myself

_Paul's POV_

"Sorry but do to unsafe conditions this ride is going to be shut down." I mentioned as I kick Johnson hard in the face which knocks him out

I then bring a blade out of my wrist and cut all the controls sparks flying and alarms sounding.

"Paul." Kimberly stated

I then cut the straps binding her to the chair.

"No time for greetings cuz this machine is about to blow." I mentioned picking her up bridle style

I then jump out of the cockpit with Kimberly and land next to Snake and the others as we all then turn towards Metal Gear Roy to see it explode flames covering it.

"Now that was sick." Ethan mentioned

"You ok Kimberly?" I asked

"Yeah I am but you think you could maybe put me down and untie my hands?" Kimberly asked

"Oh yeah right." I stated

I then put her down and untie her hands freeing them.

"Thanks cuz." Kimberly thanked me hugging me

I just leave my hands down at the side before I gently pull her off.

"You're welcome." I told her stepping aside

Katherine then comes over and the two then shares a loving hug. I then see Conner walking over to me.

"I have to admit you were great man." Conner mentioned

I turn to him opening up my visor and looking at him with my eyes.

"Thanks and you weren't bad yourself." I told him

"Well kid looks like you finally did it." Snake mentioned coming over as well putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I stated

"Don't think you have won yet fools." A voice called out

We all turn towards the voice to where we see the still burning Metal Gear but out of the shadows come that ass hole Johnson.

'How in the hell did he survive that blast?' I thought to myself

"It can't be." Kira muttered

"Yeah his ass should be fried along with Metal Gear." Ethan mentioned

"Oh little blue boy I probably would have been fried to death if it wasn't for the fact that I am also part cybrog just like him." Johnson stated pointing his finger at me

I just glare at him for a few moments before turning my head towards my partner and friend.

"Snake listen closely, there is something I need you to do for me." I told him

Snake walks up to me.

"What is it?" Snake wondered

"I need you to get my cousin and the other Rangers out of here and back to the AR1 and get as far away as you guys can from this place." I told him

"You sure about this kid?" Snake asked

I then turn to face him as our eyes meet each others.

"Yes I am this is something I must handle myself." I told him

"Very well my friend." Snake stated

I nod at him as we then go do our famous handshake. (AN: Same as before.) I then put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm counting on you Snake." I told him

Snakes nods and walks over to Kimberly and the others.

"Let's go Rangers." Snake told him

"Paul please don't do this." Kimberly pleaded

"No I have to Kimberly please leave with Snake and the others." I told her keeping my back turn towards her

"Come on Kim." Tommy told her

"But." Kimberly begin to protest but I hold my hand up behind to silence her

"Kimberly please go, think of Amy she needs you more than I ever do and as your mother the first thing that comes should be your daughter not me." I told her

"Pauly." I hear Kimberly muttered

"Tommy, Katherine I am counting on you to look after my cousin." I told them

"Count on it man." Tommy told me

"We will take care of her Paul." Katherine promised

"Come on Kim we got to move." Tommy told her

I turn my head slightly to see Tommy and Katherine guiding Kimberly to run out of the room along with Snake and the others.

"I'm sorry Kimberly, but I can't afford to lose you too, and besides there is nothing for me in this world now so it really doesn't matter what happens to me all that matters is that you are alive and ok and that Amy will always have her mother around. I hope that one day you can understand why I have to do this alone. I love you cousin forever and always." I muttered

**A****N**: _Well there's the tenth chapter for this story. Sorry that it wasn't a great battle with Metal Gear Roy but I really couldn't do much better then at I might add to it in the future. Now I know that this Author's note is pretty much the same as before but I feel that it is important that I keep it in place for the time being. Like I have stated before all updates on anyone of my stories will be extremely slow as I have my college class, my part time job, and me helping as a assistant coach for my old school's football team. Also there is still a poll up that involves the season three for my other Kim/Kat story please check it out and please I would really like to know what you have all voted or haven't yet please PM me with a reason why you voted for what you did vote for as I would like to know so that I can start thinking on which one to give Paul. Also I still have several different ideas for new story ideas but can't really make up my mind what to do. If you want to know what they are and help decide on one PM me and I will share them and you can give me some ideas but your ideas must be based on my reasons one it must include my main OC Paul as well as Kimberly being an important person in his life whether it be cousin sister or girlfriend, and last and most important if you have a pairing request for the story idea it must be the normal boy/girl or girl/girl as I am not really comfortable with writing or reading boy/boy pairings I have nothing against it but it's just that I am not comfortable with that kind of thing yet. Also I keep in mind people __**the more reviews I get for my stories the faster I might get to updating those stories if I manage to get eight on one story I will do my best to get a new chapter out as fast as possible for said story and also note that they must be in the review section not in the form of a PM for me to count it as a Review but if you do have any questions then feel free to PM me and plus remember they must be from eight different people. I don't me to sound like I am demanding but I would like to hear everybody's thoughts on my stories I know of two that will always share their thoughts on them but I would like to hear from more people as possible**__. Also I have been working on editing chapters of some of my other stories. I have recently just finishing editing my Shift Into Turbo story and I am now working on editing my A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers story. Wello just two more chapters to go and that will be all for this story folks. What will happen to Paul? Well he be able to kill that bastard Johnson? Well he be able to survive the fight against Johnson, or will he be killed? You will have to wait for the next chapter to find out more. Also if you have any questions or suggestions for my other stories please PM me with them and I will answer them the best I can. So until next time please R&R._


	11. It Ends Here

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers it is own by Saban and Nick and I also don't own Metal Gear Solid as it is owned by Hideo Kojima and Kojima Productions I just own my own plots and OCs. Also I don't own the song Thunder In Your Heart by John Farham it belongs to its rightful owners I am just using the song as the theme for my main OC.

**Summary**: For the last four years Kimberly Hart former Pink Ranger with her life partner Kat and the father of her daughter Tommy Oliver former Green and white Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, first Red Turbo Ranger, and now current Black Dino Thunder Ranger and their friends former and current Rangers have been searching for her cousin Paul as he had vanish without a trace after witnessing the death of his parents and older sister. But are Kimberly's prayers answered when a Cyborg Ninja appears in Reefside as in the is invaded by PMCS lead by a man known as Vincent Jamison the one responsible for the death of Paul's family. Warning Femslash pairing Kimberly/Kat. Rated M for violence, and blood.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone,__ here is a new chapter for this story. This is the part that I have been waiting for since the beginning of this story. Now I well warn you now it will contain some heavy stuff so be prepare for a little bit of graphic stuff. Also this the longest chapter I have written for this story yet and you all deserve it as most of the chapters were kind of on the short side. Also just to remind everyone this takes place before the White Ranger arc in Dino Thunder so no Trent yet. Please read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter as it is important. Oh and one more thing to get a good feeling about this chapter it be best to listen to my character's theme song Thunder In Your Heart and Just Stop by Disturb for the entire chapter until towards the end of the chapter. Also one more thing but I am sure you are all aware of this but this story pretty much takes place in just one single day and that was the plan all along. Now without further ado here is chapter eleven for your reading pleasure._

**Lone Wolf**

Chapter Eleven: It Ends Here

_**Meanwhile back inside Johnson's hideout in the outskirts of Reefside in the middle of nowhere**_

_Paul's POV_

I close my visor and tap my ear then an image of Otacon appears.

"Otacon Snake is on his way with my cousin and her friends towards you prepare the AR1 for takeoff when they get there." I said into the Codec

"_Roger that Paul, but what about you_?" Otacon asked through the Codec

"Take off without me I have some business to attend to here." I said into the Codec

"_Paul I don't like this but I know I can't stop you just be careful my friend_." Otacon said through the Codec

"Thanks Otacon." I said into the Codec

The image of Otacon then disappears and I reopen my visor as I want to look at this asshole with my own eyes before we begin the fight.

"Johnson before we duel to the death I need to know why? Why did you kill my parents and older sister?" I asked

"Well I guess I won't hurt in me telling you now as you are about to meet your end anyway. You see your dad and I were once classmates in college at first it look like we would have a great friendship we even started working at the same company together, but there was one thing your father didn't realized until we started working there." Johnson started

"What's that?" I asked as we begin to circle one another

"That I was selling company information to a rival company for a nifty price and everything was going fine until he got wind of it and reported it to the boss who then had me arrested and while I was sitting in my cell for fourteen long years I plotting revenge on your father and I knew the best revenge would be to not only kill him but his entire family." Johnson continued

I just glare at him.

"First I killed his wife your mother in a quick swift, then your sister was next, and let me tell you it felt good to have cut her head right off." Johnson continued

I clinch my hands into fists.

"But I knew I couldn't stop there I wanted him to suffer so I killed him slowly demanding where you were hiding as I wanted to kill his son in front of him before I put an end to him but your old man was stubborn and my patience was wearing thin so I just killed him and left." Johnson finished

"You are a sick mother fucking freak Johnson." I told him as I then draw out my blade

"Why thank you for the lovely comment." Johnson mentioned pulling out his own blade as well

I then reclose my visor and griping my blade with both hands.

"I don't care what happens to me but I promise you, you will die here and now." I declared

"Then bring it on boy." Johnson stated gripping his own blade with both hands as well

I then waste no time in charging in as I then bring down my own blade for an attack but he blocks it with his sword and we then go back in forth swinging our blades at one another metal clashing with metal. As our blades clash with one another's it allows me to keep pushing him forward, I then see an opening and kick him in the face which sends him flying but he quickly recovers and does a summersault and we go at it again as we continue to clash blades going into another room in the process.

_**Meanwhile with Snake, Kimberly, Katherine, Kira, Ethan, Tommy, and Conner**_

_Kimberly's POV_

As Snake leads us through the building I look around to see dead bodies everywhere.

"Snake I have to ask did Paul do all this?" I wondered kind of afraid to know what the answer might be

"Yes he did most of them anyway." Snake confirmed

"Oh my god." I muttered looking around just stopping in my tracks

I then see the others stop and look at me.

"Kim what you doing we have to get out of this place." Kat mentioned

"I just can't believe that Paul would be capable of doing something, something like this." I muttered

"Paul's hatred for Johnson went so deep that if anyone who was doing Johnson's bidding weren't going to stand in his way of getting to him even if it means killing all his men that had attack him or any innocent people they were attacking." Snake mentioned

_**Meanwhile back with Paul and Johnson**_

_Paul's POV_

Our blades just keep on clashing with one another's as I slowly keep backing him up into another room I then kick him in the stomach which causes him to stagger back a few feet. Again he quickly recovers and we then begin clashing blades again. As I push him forward we go towards one of the many control panels in the room and our blades slash down on them causing an alarm to go off as he then gets the upper hand on me as my sword is drop from my hand and he chokes me pushing my back towards the ground I use one hand to try to get his hand choking me off my neck and use the other to keep his sword from chopping off my own head. I manage to bring my leg up and kick him off me which in turns knocks his own sword out of his hand. He quickly gets up and comes at me but I kick him down to the ground I then shoot a string claw from my right wrist grabbing my sword and pulling it back towards me as I then see Johnson do the same and our blades meet each other again.

"Not bad kid not bad at all why don't you join me and together we will rule the world." Johnson commented

"I would never join up with the likes of you." I told him

I then get aside as Johnson gets up and we go at it again. Our blades keep on colliding with each other's and then we just spin our swords around in circles in our hands before they clash with each other again as we then struggle to overpower the other. We then push each other off as we land on opposite sides of the room. Johnson wastes no time in rushing back towards me with his blade ready to strike I manage to roll away just in time as it then connects with another control panel. I then hit a button opening the door as I then kick Johnson a few feet back before we begin attacking each other again with our blades.

_**Meanwhile back with Snake, Tommy, Kimberly, Katherine, Conner, Ethan, and Kira**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"The exit is just up ahead." Snake mentioned

Just then we hear alarms going off.

"What's going on?" Kira wondered

"Whatever it is I can't be good." Ethan mentioned

'That's it I can't let this go on anymore.' I thought to myself

"Guys, I'm going back." I told them as I stop moving

The others turn around to face me.

"You can't be serious Kim." Kat stated

"I'm really serious Kat." I told my lover

I then bring out my old Power Morpher activating it.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" I yelled out

Once Morphed I turn to run back towards where we left Paul.

"Kim wait." Kat called out to me

I turn around to see Kat come over to me.

"I'm going with you Kim." Kat told me

I smile under my helmet.

"Thanks Kat." I told her

"You guys go on ahead." Kat told them

The two of us then run off.

_Normal POV_

Tommy, Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Snake watch on as Kimberly and Kat run back towards where Paul is fighting Johnson.

"Should we follow them?" Kira asked

"No it be best if it's just those two that goes to help Paul." Tommy mentioned

"I agree but, they probably would have been better off staying with us." Conner stated

"I have to agree with Red boy over here." Snake agreed

"I would too but both Kimberly and Kat are really stubborn and they will be fine." Tommy mentioned

"Come on guys let's get out of here." Ethan stated

"Agreed let's move." Snake told them

Snake then ran off followed closely by Tommy, Kira, Ethan, and Conner.

_**Meanwhile back with Paul and Johnson**_

_Paul's POV_

Johnson and I keep on fighting with our swords clashing with one another's. We then end up in what appears to be a storage room. We stop fighting for a moment just circling around one another still gripping our swords tightly in our hands.

"Is that the best you got kid?" Johnson wondered

"I still have a feel tricks up my sleeve Johnson." I told him gripping my sword even tighter

I then charge in at him go to swing my sword but he dodges out of the way and swings his sword around and in the process slicing my left cyborg robotic arm off above the elbow.

"AHHHHHHH!" I scream out in pain backing away from him, dropping my sword in the process

I then grip what's left of my left arm as cyborg liquidly stuff sprays out.

'Man the third one this month too, Otacon won't like that.' I thought to myself

"Ah now this is a pleasant surprise you are missing an arm and hear I thought you be more of a challenge." Johnson stated laughing evilly

"I may have only one arm left but I can still take you." I informed him

_**Meanwhile with Kimberly and Kat**_

_Kimberly's POV (Right before Johnson slices off Paul's left cyborg robotic arm)_

Kat and I reach the hanger to see the now smoking remains of Metal Gear Roy but no Paul or Johnson.

"Where they go?" I wondered

"Let's go and check out that door they may have gone into another room to continue to fight." Kat suggested pointing towards a door

"Good idea Kat." I told her

We then go and run towards the door we walk into a small hallway to find a control room that has some sword marks here and there and the control panels sparking.

"They must have been in hear most recently." Kat mentioned

Just then, I hear what sounds like swords clashing.

"Hey Kat you hear that?" I asked

"I do let's go." Kat stated

"Right I just hope we are not too late." I mentioned

We then run forward down another hallway to see Paul and Johnson circling around another holding their swords tightly.

"Is that the best you got kid?" Johnson wondered

"I still have a feel tricks up my sleeve Johnson." Paul told him gripping his sword even tighter

Paul then charges in at him he goes to swing his sword at him but Johnson dodges out of the way and swings his own sword around in a circle and in the process slicing Paul's left cyborg robotic arm off above the elbow.

"AHHHHHHH!" Paul screams out in pain backing away from him, dropping his sword in the process

Paul then grip what's left of my left arm as cyborg liquidly stuff sprays out.

"Oh god." Kat and I muttered putting our hands to our helmets in shock

"Ah now this is a pleasant surprise you are missing an arm and hear I thought you be more of a challenge." Johnson stated laughing evilly

"I may have only one arm left but I can still take you." Paul informed him

"PAULIE!" I yelled out

_Paul's POV_

"PAULIE!" A familiar female voice yelled out

I turn around to see that it was Katherine and my cousin who is now Morphed by some unknown reason to me.

"Katherine, Kimberly." I called out

"Big mistake in coming here girls now for you to see the end of this would be warrior." Johnson stated

"PAUL LOOK OUT!" Kimberly and Katherine shouted out

Not wasting a beat I pick up my sword from the ground and as I turn my body I swing it to which we then hear a blood cursing cry blood/cyborg liquid spill everywhere. I turn my head to see that I had slice Johnson in half and part of his right arm off wires and bones sticking out in the open wounds. I then hover over him opening my visor up so that I can look at his pained filled face with my own eyes.

"I guess I underestimated you kid." Johnson mumbled

"How does it feel now Johnson?" I inquired

He just gives me a wicked grin.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL NOW BASTARD HUH? HOW DOES IT FEEL KNOWING THAT YOU HAVE FINALLY LOST AND IN THE SAME POSITION YOU HAD MY FAMILY IN FOUR YEARS AGO?" I asked shouting at him

"Go ahead kid. Kill me, finish me off you wanted revenge for what I caused you and now you have it. Do it, kill me with that blade of yours." Johnson stated motioning to my blade in my only hand

I then bring my sword up looking at the blade and then back towards Johnson with that crazy and wicked smile of his.

"Don't do it Paul." Kimberly pleaded

"He deserves to die for what he did to my family Kimberly." I mentioned

"Paul revenge is never the answer." Kimberly told me

"No kid revenge is always the answer." Johnson mentioned

"Don't listen to that bastard Paul revenge is never the answer your better then him." Katherine stated

"Paul, think for a moment what would your father do if he was in your position right now?" Kimberly asked

'She's right no matter how tempted my father would never do this for revenge he do the right thing.' I thought to myself

I then turn towards Johnson.

"No your wrong Johnson revenge is never the answer I'm better then you my family would never want me to kill you based on revenge. You're still a cyborg so you will survive but you will be locked up or the justice system will end your existence you have truly lost Johnson." I told him

I then lower my sword to my side as I limp over to Kimberly and Katherine.

"Coward kill me." Johnson demanded

I just keep on walking towards Kimberly and Katherine lowering my head looking towards the ground.

"KILL ME! KILL ME NOW YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD! KILL ME!" Johnson shouted out

"PAUL LOOK OUT!" Kimberly and Katherine yelled out

I raise my head and turn around to see Johnson pointing his only hand at me to which turns into a mini canon.

'The hell.' I thought to myself

Not wasting anytime I throw my sword at him too which stabs him where his heart should be if he even had one to begin with. He then instantly falls to back to the ground I walk back over and pull out my sword from his chest and then look at his face. His eyes are open but they show no life. Johnson is gone, he is finally gone Johnson truly is dead. Not wanting to look at his lifeless ass any longer I put my sword back in its holster and turn around and limp back towards Kimberly and Katherine.

"Power down." Kimberly and Katherine called out

Then, Kimberly and Katherine had powered down back to normal and they come running over to me. My legs then start to give away.

"Paul." Kimberly called out

I started to fall but Kimberly manages to get to me before then wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Are you ok Paul?" Kimberly asked as she breaks the hug and puts my remaining arm over her shoulder for me to support on

"Nothing a few repairs won't fix." I mentioned with a weak chuckle

"Come on let's get out of here." Katherine mentioned

"Couldn't agree more." I agreed

(AN: for this little part it be best to listen to A Bigger Mood by American Hi-Fi)

We then begin to slowly walk out when the building starts to shake.

"What's going on?" Kimberly wondering as we enter the control room

I look at one of the still remaining active monitors to see that it reads systems overloading.

"Not good we better move this whole place is about to blow." I mentioned

"Right let's go." Katherine stated

I lift my hand off of Kimberly's shoulders and the three of us then begin to run. We run out of the control room and into the hanger to see flames starting to build on the other side of the room.

"Come on girls let's move." I told them as I guide my cousin with my only hand as Katherine is right behind us

We then exit the hanger and round all the corners through the hallway heading for the way I came in with Snake and the others earlier. A few seconds later we see light at the end.

"The exit." Kimberly pointed out

We look behind us to see the flames getting bigger and catching up to us rather quickly.

"Shit run." I told them

We then run for the exit as fast as we can. As we near the exit we then see a shadowy figure.

"Hurry up." A voice called out

I recognize that voice as it belongs to Snake.

"Snake." I called out as we reach the door

"No time kid we got to move before this place goes up in flames." Snake mentioned as we run out of the door

We then run up towards the AR1. Snake then hops into the AR1 then I motion for Katherine and Kimberly to get on. Katherine hurries on then Kimberly. I look at the building real quick before getting on as well.

"Get us out of here Otacon." Snake instructed as he shuts the door

"Right hang on everyone." Otacon told us

Just then we he lifts the AR1 in the air and speeds away from the building as it then explodes seconds later. I look out the window to see the big flames stretch out a long ways into the air.

"Johnson is truly gone." I muttered to myself

I then fall to the floor face first.

"PAULIE!" I manage to hear Kimberly shout out before my world goes completely dark.

**A****N**: _Well there's the eleventh chapter for this story. Sorry for leaving you on another cliffhanger but it couldn't be help. Now I originally didn't plan on Kimberly Morph or even Kat join her as she went back after Paul but I felt it was better this way but for the most part this chapter was how I had planned it out to begin with when I had first started planning this story out. Now I know that this Author's note is pretty much the same as before but I feel that it is important that I keep it in place for the time being. Like I have stated before all updates on anyone of my stories will be extremely slow as I have my college class, my part time job, and me helping as a assistant coach for my old school's football team. Also there is still a poll up that involves the season three for my other Kim/Kat story please check it out and please I would really like to know what you have all voted or haven't yet please PM me with a reason why you voted for what you did vote for as I would like to know so that I can start thinking on which one to give Paul. Also I still have several different ideas for new story ideas but can't really make up my mind what to do. If you want to know what they are and help decide on one PM me and I will share them and you can give me some ideas but your ideas must be based on my reasons one it must include my main OC Paul as well as Kimberly being an important person in his life whether it be cousin sister or girlfriend, and last and most important if you have a pairing request for the story idea it must be the normal boy/girl or girl/girl as I am not really comfortable with writing or reading boy/boy pairings I have nothing against it but it's just that I am not comfortable with that kind of thing yet. Also I keep in mind people __**the more reviews I get for my stories the faster I might get to updating those stories if I manage to get eight on one story I will do my best to get a new chapter out as fast as possible for said story and also note that they must be in the review section not in the form of a PM for me to count it as a Review but if you do have any questions then feel free to PM me and plus remember they must be from eight different people. I don't me to sound like I am demanding but I would like to hear everybody's thoughts on my stories I know of two that will always share their thoughts on them but I would like to hear from more people as possible**__. Also I have been working on editing chapters of some of my other stories. I have recently just finishing editing my Shift Into Turbo story and I am now working on editing my A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers story. Well just one more chapter to go and that will be all for this story folks, kind of sad really, but happy that I was able to get this far in such a short time. What will happen to next? You well have to just read and find out. Also if you have any questions or suggestions for my other stories please PM me with them and I will answer them the best I can. So until next time please R&R._


	12. The End of One Life

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers it is own by Saban and Nick and I also don't own Metal Gear Solid as it is owned by Hideo Kojima and Kojima Productions I just own my own plots and OCs. Also I don't own the song Thunder In Your Heart by John Farham it belongs to its rightful owners I am just using the song as the theme for my main OC.

**Summary**: For the last four years Kimberly Hart former Pink Ranger with her life partner Kat and the father of her daughter Tommy Oliver former Green and white Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, first Red Turbo Ranger, and now current Black Dino Thunder Ranger and their friends former and current Rangers have been searching for her cousin Paul as he had vanish without a trace after witnessing the death of his parents and older sister. But are Kimberly's prayers answered when a Cyborg Ninja appears in Reefside as in the is invaded by PMCS lead by a man known as Vincent Jamison the one responsible for the death of Paul's family. Warning Femslash pairing Kimberly/Kat. Rated M for violence, and blood.

**Authors Note**: _Hey everyone,__ here is the final chapter for this story. I didn't think I would finish this story this fast but I was on a hot streak writing this story. Also this is the longest chapter I have written for this story yet and you all deserve it as most of the chapters were kind of on the short side. For the beginning of this chapter I had listened to There you be by Faith Hill. Please read the Author's note at the end. Now I will warn you right now you should have some tissues handy for this chapter. Now without further ado here is final chapter for your reading pleasure._

**Lone Wolf**

Chapter Twelve: The End of One Life…

_**One month later at an unknown hospital**_

_Kimberly's POV_

It has been one month since that ass hole Vincent Johnson had been killed by Paul and I can't be more grateful for that. But all that doesn't really matter to me at the moment as that battle also most likely might have cost Paul's own life. When Paul past out on the AR1 we all thought the worst.

_**Flashback**_

_Kimberly's POV One Month ago on the AR1_

_**"PAULIE!" I shouted out seeing him hit the floor**_

_**I quickly go over to him turning him around to see his eyes closed and him barely breathing. The others along with Otacon and Snake quickly runs up to us as well.**_

_**"Here let me look at the extent of his injuries." Otacon stated**_

_**Otacon looks at his arm and body as I stroke Paul's metal face and hold onto his only hand. I then see Otacon get a really grim look on his face.**_

_**"Not good his injuries are worse than I thought." Otacon mentioned**_

_**"Can we still save him?" Kat asked**_

_**"There is one way." Snake mentioned looking towards Otacon**_

_**"What tell us please." I Kira pleaded**_

_**'Kira really must have taken a liking to Paul.' I thought to myself glancing down at Paul**_

_**"We take him to the same hospital that we took him to three years ago to put him in his current cyborg body." Otacon stated**_

_**"Where's that?" Tommy inquired**_

_**"A hospital in a small town about an hour from our current location we have to hurry if we are going to have any chance of saving him." Snake mentioned**_

_**"Right hang on everyone I will get us there as fast as we can." Otacon told us as he gets in the pilot seat and flies the plane**_

_**"Hang in there sweetie we are going to get you help just don't leave us please." I whispered to him kissing his metal face**_

_**End Flashback**_

Otacon had flew us straight to this hospital as this is where his body was being kept. It took an hour for us to get here and once we did Otacon had rushed Paul into the ER with some of the doctors.

**_Flashback_**

**_We see Paul get wheeled into the ER with Otacon and a bunch of the doctors. My eyes begin to water up. I then feel two set of hands on my shoulders and turn around to see that it was Tommy and Kat. I then hug them both and start crying on their shoulders._**

**_"Paul will be ok Kimberly." Kat whispered in my ear_**

**_"I just found him after four years of searching for him I can't lose him again." I cried_**

**_"Everything will be ok Kim you'll see." Tommy reassured me_**

**_I just keep on holding onto them crying my eyes out._**

**_'Please don't leave us Paul, please don't leave me.' I thought to myself_**

**_End Flashback_**

I had cried in both Kat's and Tommy's arms for a good while. We all then sat in the waiting room waiting for any kind of news on Paul. About sixteen hours later Otacon and one of the doctors had came out of the ER.

_**Flashback**_

_Sixteen hours later_

_**We had waiting in the ER for sixteen hours and still nothing. Kira, Ethan, and Conner had called their parents telling them that they were going to be staying at a friend's house tonight as so not to worry them. We then see Otacon and a doctor walk up to us in the waiting room.**_

_**"Well Paul has been safely return to his normal body." Otacon told us**_

_**"Thank god." I muttered**_

_**"But he isn't out of the woods yet as he is in a coma and seeing as how he was put back in his normal body he needs to be hook up to a breathing tube at least until we know for sure he will make it." The doctor informed us**_

_**'Oh god.' I thought to myself**_

_**"Can we see him?" Kat asked**_

_**"Of course this way." The doctor told us**_

_**We then follow the doctor to a room and opens the door. I look at the bed where Paul lays and I bring my hands to my face in shock as new tears begin to form in my eyes.**_

_**'Paulie no.' I thought to myself**_

_**We all see Paul hook up to all kinds of machines. Something that I had always wished I would never see, I then walk up to his bed and grab his hand his real hand squeezing it gently.**_

_**"Doctor what are the chances of Paul surviving?" Tommy inquired**_

_**"To be honest, his chances are very slim, we have done everything we could it's now all up to Paul from here on out." The doctor informed us**_

_**"Thank you doctor." Kat thanked him**_

_**"Your friend is in the best of care with us." The doctor told us walking out of the room**_

_**"Listen guys there is nothing we can do for Paul now except for pray and hope for the best I'll give you a lift back to Reefside and let you know the minute anything changes." Otacon told us**_

_**"I'm staying." I told him**_

_**"Kim.." Tommy started but I turn around and hold my hand out in front of him**_

_**"Tommy no I'm staying for four years I have always wonder if Paul would ever come back to us and now that he came back and now he is clinging onto his own life by a thread I don't want to leave him. I want him to know that I am always here for him and I want to make sure I am the first thing he sees when he wakes up." I told him**_

_**"I'll stay with you Kim." Kat told me putting a hand on my shoulder**_

_**End Flashback**_

After it was settled Otacon had took the others home. Tommy comes by every now and then to check on Paul. I am glad that he chose to keep Amy home as I don't think it be a good idea for her to see Paul like this. Haley had also drop by one time with Tommy to bring over some change of clothes for Kat and I to which both of us were grateful for. It's an early morning about around eight to be more precise, and I am where I usually am at this time in the morning sitting right next to Paul's bed. He is still hook up to breathing equipment. I begin to gently stroke his face, his real face I then go and grab his hand with my other hand gently squeezing it.

"Paul, please wake up sweetie, I want to see those eyes of your again, your goofy smile I miss those days." I muttered thinking back on them days of the past

I then move my other hand to his hair and play with around with it.

"For four years, I have never once given up looking for you little cousin. I always knew that you would return one day and when you did a month ago I was happy but then when I heard all you went through for the last four years from Snake and Otacon and saw you fight the way you did. I knew you had changed greatly, but I knew that somewhere deep in that cyborg body there was still the Paul I knew and love." I continued

I then kiss his forehead as I also begin to feel my eyes water up for I don't know how many times in the past month.

"Paul please don't leave us sweetie, you have so much of your life ahead of you to look forward to. I want to have you back in our lives I need you back in my life. I want to see you one day finding someone that will love you, get married and have kids for me to spoil rotten. And Amy, Amy would love to have you in her life. I have always made sure that she knew about you and at times I hated having to lie to her when I said that you would come back because there were times where I thought that my worst nightmare would come true that you wouldn't come back. But I would always keep reminding myself that you would return." I finished giving his hand another gentle squeeze

I then feel a hand on my shoulder I turn around to see it was Kat.

"How's he doing?" Kat asked

"The same as always." I replied

Kat grabs a chair and sits down next me looking at Paul as well.

"You know the short time that I had knew your cousin before all this happen to him four years ago he was like my cousin as well." Kat mentioned

"He has always had those characteristic once you get to know him he becomes family." I stated

"That he does." Kat agreed

Kat then puts her hand around my shoulders and I lean my head on her shoulder closing my eyes. All of a sudden I then feel a gentle squeeze.

"Kat, is that you squeezing me?" I asked my lover

"No." Kat told me

I then feel the squeeze again a little harder this time around. I open my eyes and lift my head from her shoulder and look towards Paul's hand to see that his fingers slowly moving. I look towards his face to see his eyes slowly opening scanning around the room.

"Paulie?" I asked standing up as does Kat

I still hold onto his hand. My hand is gently squeezed again and I see his head nod up and down as he makes eye contact with me for the first time in a month.

"Kat get Otacon and a doctor in here now." I instructed

"Right I'll be right back." Kat told me running out of the room

I look at Paul to see him looking around the room some more.

"Paul don't talk sweetie you have a tube in to help you breath Kat went to get a doctor and your friend Otacon." I gently told him

He looks at me with his eyes again, a look that I have not seen in them in years. A look he gets when he is really scared.

"I'm right here Paul, I am not going anywhere sweetie, I'm right here." I whispered to him giving his hand a gentle squeeze

I gently kiss his cheek. As I now have tears of joy running down my face.

"Welcome back little cousin, everything will be ok Paul. You're going to be ok" I reassured him

'Well more of reassuring me but he needs to know it more than me right now.' I thought to myself

_**About four hours later**_

I am feeling a whole lot better than I have in while. A lot better than I have in the past month, Paul woke up squeezed my hand it was a great feeling. Shorty after Kat came back into the room with Otacon and one of the doctors they took him off the breathing machines but then shortly after that he went back to sleep but this time we know that he will be ok as Otacon stated that his body most likely need some more rest. He had also informed me that him and Snake would go and pick up Tommy and the others back in Reefside and bring them here to see Paul. Just then Kat and I see Tommy walk in.

"Hey how's Paul doing?" Tommy asked

"Doing a lot better now, he is just resting now." I told him

"That's good." Tommy stated

"Where's Amy?" Kat asked

"Out in the waiting room with Kira, Conner, and Ethan." Tommy told me

"Probably a good thing for a moment as I want to talk to you guys about something." I mentioned

"What's up Kim?" Kat inquired

_Paul's POV_

I slowly open my eyes and turn my head towards Kimbrely, Kat, and Tommy who are talking quietly to themselves but I could still hear them.

"Well it's about Paul, and I am kind of hoping that he can come and live with us." Kimberly told them

"Kim, you know that I wouldn't be against it I am fine with Paul living with us." Katherine stated

"I am too Kim, but if I remember right Paul is eighteen now so in all honesty it will be up to him and he might want to stick with Snake and Otacon." Tommy mentioned

'Tommy is right, that thought has crossed my mind a few times but I don't know.' I thought to myself

"I know you're right on that Tommy and I can't stop him from leaving if he wants too, but I don't want him to as the only reason that he would rather stay with Snake and Otacon is that he is still just running away from all this." Kimberly stated in a sad tone

"I'm done running." I whispered as my throat is still really sore from having that tube in it for so long

Kimberly, Katherine, and Tommy must have heard me as they turned around and Kimberly was the first one to get to me.

"Paul you're awake." Katherine stated as she and Tommy came over as well

"Yeah." I whispered

"Here drink some water." Kimberly told me as she hold out a cup of water with a straw in it

I lift my head with Kimberly holding it with her other hand as I took a few sips before she took it away and gently laid my head back down and put the glass down on the nightstand.

"Needs some ice." I mentioned

"I'll go and get Otacon." Tommy stated

Tommy then walked out of the room as Kimberly then takes my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"How you feeling sweetie?" Kimberly inquired

"Sore, tired, and hungry." I mentioned

"At least one thing hasn't change." Kimberly chuckle a bit

I chuckle for a second but then I close my eyes as it hurts to laugh.

"You ok Paul?" Kimberly asked in concern

I open my eyes and look at her again.

"Yeah just hurts when I laugh." I mentioned

We then see the door open and see Tommy and Otacon walk in.

"Hey how you feeling Paul?" Otacon asked coming over

"Sore, tired, and hungry." I repeated what I had just told the girls

"Well sounds about right you will be sore and a bit tired for a while now being back in your normal body and all." Otacon mentioned

"I take it that it was the only way to make sure I had survived from the injuries I got against Johnson?" I wondered

"Yeah you were in really bad shape and by the time we got to this hospital it was the only option." Otacon replied

"So how long have I been out for?" I asked

"You have been in a coma for the past month now." Otacon informed me

'Man that was one hell of a nap then.' I thought to myself

"Have you and Snake gone back and check out the remains of Johnson's hideout?" I inquired

"Yes and we could not find any trace of Johnson's body in the rubble it is probably best to say that Johnson's body was blown up in that explosion leaving no trace of his body." Otacon stated

"Good." I muttered

I turn to Kimberly, Tommy, and Katherine for a second before turning back to Otacon.

"Hey Otacon can you give me a few minutes with Kimberly, Katherine, and Tommy?" I requested

"Yeah sure thing." Otacon stated leaving the room closing the door behind him

"What's up Paul?" Tommy inquired

"I want to talk to you guys about what you were talking about earlier." I mentioned

"Paul how much did you hear earlier?" Katherine asked

"Pretty much all of it and like I said when I heard you talking I'm done with running." I told them

"Paul…" Kimberly started to say but lift my other hand to stop her

"Let me finish first." I told her

She nodded and the others nodded as well letting me know they understand. I then look towards the ceiling.

"Kimberly was right when she said that the only reason that I would want to stay with Snake and Otacon is that I am running away from my past and I'm done running. I left everything I knew behind four years ago because I was so filled with rage and anger that the only thing I could really think of was revenge but I also felt fear as I was afraid that he would go after everyone else that I cared about and that including you. I couldn't take that chance so I left and when I got injured three years ago I knew that the only way to get my revenge was to transform into a cyborg with speed, strength, true fighting ninja skills, and unlimited endurance. Then one month ago today I arrive in Reefside having track down Johnson and his men here then running into you guys. But I knew that to protect you I had to shut all you out even you Kimberly if I ever had a chance to complete my mission, but when Johnson had kidnapped Kira, Katherine, and Kimberly it had change the whole mission. Then when we were able to free you two and Kira and you guys had headed out I knew the final battle between me and that ass hole had begun. I was prepared for any outcome that were to come my way even death. But when my left arm had been cut off and me cutting Johnson in half staring at him I knew I had him where I wanted him. I was ready to put my blade through him to kill him for what he did to my family. But Kimberly and Katherine manage to get me to see past all that rage and anger I had built up in me for the last four years and showed that mother fucker something he never showed my family mercy. But he wouldn't go for it as he was preparing to firing at the three of us so I stilled had killed him in the end but it wasn't based on revenge it was based on self defense. I realize now that I was wrong in running away. I need my family and friends in my life again." I told them as I could feel tears in my eyes

Kimberly gently squeezed my hand, kissed my forehead gently stroking my face with her other hand giving me her warm, gentle, caring smile that I have missed seeing all these years.

"Paul, you're my cousin you mean everything to me. You were there for me when I first revealed that I was falling for girls more than boys, I have always been there for you when you needed help and support and I always well be there for you. You are welcome to stay with Kat, Tommy, and I and you know that Amy would love it to have you there every day." Kimberly told me

"Thanks Kimberly." I thanked

"Paul just know that if you ever need to talk the three of us will be there for you." Katherine stated

"Yeah bud, in good times and bad times." Tommy mentioned

"Thanks guys." I thanked them

_**Meanwhile in the family waiting room**_

_Right after Otacon walks out of Paul's room_

After leaving Paul's room Otacon makes his way to the family waiting room where Snake, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Amy are.

"Well how's Paul?" Kira asked

"He is awake and talking so which means Paul will make a full recovery." Otacon told them

"Awesome." Ethan stated

"Well we be able to go see Uncle Paul?" Amy asked Kira

Kira bent down to her eye level giving her a smile.

"Yes sweetie we will be able to see Uncle Paul here real soon." Kira told her

A few minutes later, they see Tommy walk into the room.

"Hey guys." Tommy greeted

"Daddy." Amy called out as she then run towards Tommy

Tommy then bends down as Amy comes over to him.

"Daddy how is Uncle Paul?" Amy asked

"He is doing great Amy and in fact Paul is up for some visitors if you guys want to see him." Tommy told them

"Cool." Conner stated

Tommy then held onto Amy's hand as he then led them to Paul's room.

_**Meanwhile back inside Paul's room**_

Tommy had left to go get the others a few minutes ago.

"Hey Kimberly so how long have you and Katherine been life partners?" I inquired

"About six years." Kimberly answer as Katherine puts a hand around her shoulder

"And Paul we're family so please call me Kat." Kat stated

"Sure thing Kat." I told her

We then see the door open to see Tommy walk in holding Amy's hands with Otacon, Snake, Kira, Ethan, and Conner behind him.

"Mommy, Momma Kat." Amy called out as she then run towards them

Kimberly and Kat bend down as they both wrap Amy in a hug.

"I've missed you guys so much." Amy told them as they broke the hug

"We have missed you two Amy." Kat told her

I then go to sit up a bit and Kimberly imminently comes over.

"Careful sweetie, don't sit up too fast." Kimberly told me as she helps me sit up

Amy then walks over to my bed.

"I'm glad you are feeling better Uncle Paul." Amy told me

"So am I sweetie." I told her as I ruff up her hair a bit

"Hey Uncle Paul I was having a good hair day." Amy mentioned

"You are defiantly your Kimberly's daughter." I mentioned laughing a little

Everyone got a laugh at that. Kimberly then bends down to Amy's eye level and turns her around to face her.

"Amy what would you think of Uncle Paul living with us?" Kimberly asked her

I see that Conner, Ethan, and Kira have shock looks at hearing that and Otacon and Snake seem to have knew that I might have went this route. Amy then looks up towards me.

"Are you really going to be living with us in the same house Uncle Paul?" Amy asked with hope present in her voice

I smile at her and put a hand on top of her head.

"Yes sweetie it's true my mission is now complete so it's time for me to come home to my family." I told her

Amy then beams with joy and happiness. Kimberly sees this and picks her up and puts her and the edge of the bed.

"Be gentle with Uncle Paul sweetie." Kimberly warned her

Amy nodded as she wraps her arms around my neck and I move my arms to hug her.

"Mommy was right when she said you would one day come back to stay." Amy mentioned

I gently pull her off me but I keep my hands on her.

"That she was your mother knows me all too well." I told her

Tommy and Kat laugh at that as they both know that it is true.

_**Three weeks later outside Tommy's, Kimberly's, and Kat's house**_

Three weeks had gone by and I was finally able to leave the hospital and I am grateful for that as I was getting sick of hospital food and fast. Otacon had just landed the AR1 in front of my cousin's house to which is now mine as well. The hatch door opens Kimberly then walks out and slowly follow her.

"Hey kid." Snake called out

I turn around to face Snake who is holding my sword.

"Don't forget this." Snake told me as he walks over with it

"Thanks Snake." I thanked him as I took it

The holster for the sword now has a handle on it and I throw it over my shoulders. Otacon then walks over to us.

"Can't convince you guys to stay for a bit can I?" I asked knowing the answer

"Yeah." Otacon confirmed

I then turn towards my cousin.

"Go on ahead cuz I'll catch up." I told her

"I understand Paul I will be waiting inside." Kimberly told me

She kissed my cheek and walks out of the AR1 and heads inside the house. I then turn towards my two friends who had became brothers to me over the last four years.

"Well I guess this is it." I mentioned

"Yeah it is." Otacon stated

"It's one hell of a ride kid." Snake mentioned

"It truly has my friend." I agreed

Otacon and I then shake hands.

"Thanks for making sure I didn't slack off on my education Otacon." I thanked him

"No problem Paul, couldn't have you be all muscle and no brains like someone else we know." Otacon mentioned as we both look at Snake

"Funny." Snake muttered as he crossed his hands over his chest

We laugh at that. I then turn towards Snake.

"Thank you Snake for teaching me everything you know." I thanked him

Snake then uncrosses his arms.

"Sure thing kid." Snake stated

Snake and I then did our special handshake. (AN: Same as before.)

"Get out of here kid you have a family waiting for you." Snake mentioned

"Right." I stated as I walk out of the AR1 for probably the final time

But before I go any further to the house I turn back around to see them both looking at me.

"If you guys ever need any help you know where to find me." I mentioned

"Got that right kid." Snake stated

"Take care of yourself Paul and good luck with everything that life has to offer you." Otacon tells me

I nod my head and then turn to walk over to the porch but stop by the door and turn around to see the door to the AR1 shut.

_**Inside the AR1**_

As the door shut Snake and Otacon then makes their way to the front where Otacon sits in the pilot's seat and Snake in the passenger seat.

"I'm going to miss having Paul around." Otacon mentioned

"Yeah so am I my friend but this is where Paul truly belongs not traveling around with us." Snake stated

"Yeah you're right Snake." Otacon agreed

"Well it's that time again." Snake mentioned

"Right, let's head on out of here." Otacon stated

_**Back outside the AR1**_

I then see the AR1 lift off the ground and then fly up into the sky where I then watch on as it flies off in the distance before it is out of sight.

"Until next time my friends." I muttered

I then turn back towards the house opening the door walking in and shutting it.

"SURPRISE!" Voices shouted out

Jumping a bit I turn around to see not only, Kimberly, Kat, Tommy, Amy, Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Haley, but Kimberly's mom Aunt Gina and grandpa and grandma Golupski were here as well.

"Wow you guys." I muttered as I unclip my sword from my back and put it on top of one of the higher selves as so Amy couldn't get to it

"We wanted to make sure you had a proper welcome home Paul." Kat mentioned

"Thanks guys." I thanked

I then walk over and I then get hugged by my grandparents.

"We're glad to see you are finally home sweetie." Grandma mentioned

"Thanks grandma." I thanked her

"Glad to see you again buddy." Grandpa told me

"You as well grandpa." I told him

Aunt Gina then hugs me and I hug her back.

"Paul please don't run off like that again." Aunt Gina pleaded

We then break the hug.

"I won't promise." I promised

_**A bit later outside the house**_

It was night but people were still around talking and stuff but I had gone outside a bit ago as to get away from all it for a bit to collect my thoughts. I am sitting down on the steps as I look up towards the full moon that is out tonight thinking about a few old friends and other stuff. I then feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around to see that it is Kimberly.

"Penny for your thoughts." Kimberly wondered sitting down next to me still keeping her hand around my shoulders

"Just getting my thoughts all sorted out." I told her

"Paul, I know that it is going to take you some time to get use to everything around you again but don't forget that I will be here for you always." Kimberly told me

"Thanks cuz." I thanked her

"You're welcome now come here." Kimberly told me as she then hugs me

I then hug her back. A few moments later we break the hug and see Conner, Ethan, and Kira walk outside and up to us.

"Hey guys." I greeted as Kimberly and I stand up

"Hey so how you doing so far?" Kira asked

"I doing good, it's going to take a while but I should be able to get back on track eventually." I mentioned

"Cool so what you say wanna be friends?" Ethan asked extending his hand out towards me

"You know it I could always use more friends in my life." I told him as I shook his hand

Conner then walks over to me.

"Hey I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you hope you can forgive me." Conner told me sticking his hand out to shake as well

I look at him for a bit before I then extend my own hand shaking it.

"Thank you and yeah we're friends now but one thing you need to make sure you remember." I stated

"What's that?" Conner asked

Before Conner realized what happen I had flipped him over and onto his back hitting the deck floor.

"That if you piss me off I can still Ninja your ass." I mentioned with a chuckle offering a hand

"Point noted." Conner muttered as he accepted the help

"Well I think you have learned to never piss off a ninja Conner." Kira mentioned

We all laugh at that I then turn towards the sky once more.

'Mom, dad, and sis the three of you can finally rest in peace.' I thought to myself

…And the Beginning of Another

**A****N**: _Well there's the twelfth and final chapter for this story. Well there you have it Paul got a happy ending and closure he truly deserves for not only him but the rest of his family. Now I know you all thought at the end of the last chapter and the beginning of this one that I would have had Paul die from his injuries but as you can see that isn't the case. Now I know that this Author's note is pretty much the same as before but I feel that it is important that I keep it in place for the time being. Like I have stated before all updates on anyone of my stories will be extremely slow as I have my college class, my part time job, and me helping as a assistant coach for my old school's football team. Also there is still a poll up that involves the season three for my other Kim/Kat story please check it out and please I would really like to know what you have all voted or haven't yet please PM me with a reason why you voted for what you did vote for as I would like to know so that I can start thinking on which one to give Paul. Also I still have several different ideas for new story ideas but can't really make up my mind what to do. If you want to know what they are and help decide on one PM me and I will share them and you can give me some ideas but your ideas must be based on my reasons one it must include my main OC Paul as well as Kimberly being an important person in his life whether it be cousin sister or girlfriend, and last and most important if you have a pairing request for the story idea it must be the normal boy/girl or girl/girl as I am not really comfortable with writing or reading boy/boy pairings I have nothing against it but it's just that I am not comfortable with that kind of thing yet. Also I keep in mind people __**the more reviews I get for my stories the faster I might get to updating those stories if I manage to get eight on one story I will do my best to get a new chapter out as fast as possible for said story and also note that they must be in the review section not in the form of a PM for me to count it as a Review but if you do have any questions then feel free to PM me and plus remember they must be from eight different people. I don't me to sound like I am demanding but I would like to hear everybody's thoughts on my stories I know of two that will always share their thoughts on them but I would like to hear from more people as possible**__. Also I have been working on editing chapters of some of my other stories. I have recently just finishing editing my Shift Into Turbo story and I am now working on editing my A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers story. Now that this story is complete, I will be focusing on my other stories first before I do any kind of planning for the sequel for this story as I want to work at completing my other stories that I have yet to finish. I as of right now I plan on putting A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers on hold until I can at least get most of my other stories before that one finished. Now I did post a new poll that I need you all to vote on if you haven't yet it will help me figure out which one other then Gaining Ninja Powers you want to see me focusing on more. So please vote and let me know why you chose what you had voted in a PM. For those that are following and reading my Enter the Green Ranger story I will get out the Green Candle Pt. 2 chapter as soon as I can then after that until next month when I get enough votes on the poll updates on my stories will be the same as always. Now with that being said I have no idea as to when the sequel will be out for this I don't know the title for it yet or what kind of plot I have for it. I will still be in the Dino Thunder season for sure but that is all I know as of right now. So I suggest to just keep on following my other stories and keep an eye on the Author Notes in them for any future information on it. Also if you have any questions or suggestions for my other stories please PM me with them and I will answer them the best I can and hope to hear a lot of reviews on this story as a whole in the review section. So until next time please R&R._


End file.
